Her Dark Memories
by Amaranth the Immortal
Summary: Amu is forced to leave all of her friends behind. When she returns five years later as a member of a company that is competing with Easter for the Embryo, she manages to capture Ikuto for unknown reasons. Just what happened to the old Amu Ikuto knew?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally got this chapter up. I have an idea about where this story is going to go, but I still haven't worked out the details. I'm kind of having my doubts as to whether this story is going to be a hit or if it's just gonna bomb... So, please tell me what you think and ease my worries. There really isn't much to say so ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara *goes in corner and cries eyes out***

"Alright, I think we're done for today," Tadase announced. The other Guardians, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Amu, nodded their heads in agreement. One by one, each Guardian got up from their chair, picked up their bag, said their goodbyes and left until only Amu and Tadase remained.

Amu was looking through her bag, checking to see if she had all of her homework assignments. She didn't notice Tadase staring at her nervously. He was fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot as he tried to pluck up enough courage to ask her…

"Um, Hinamori-san," Tadase began. Amu looked up from her bag and her hands ceased their movements. "Do you mind if I um… walk you home?"

Amu's eyes brightened and a huge grin appeared on her face. She shook her head vigorously and picked up her bag, ready to go. Tadase smiled at her and gathered up his belongings as well. Both of them walked out of the Royal Garden with the sun shining through the windows and showering the young pair in warmth.

I was a warm day. The sun was shining in a blue sky with a few puffs of white passing it by. Today was the perfect day for taking a nap. That was exactly what Tsukiyomi Ikuto was doing. High up in a tree, the cat boy rested peacefully on a thick branch simply dozing peacefully. The sunshine seeped through the leaves and fell on top of him. He sighed in his sleep, completely content.

"Ikuto!" Yoru screamed in his ear. Ikuto mumbled something inaudible and covered his face with his arm. Yoru had waked him up, but the young man still wanted to get as much relaxation as possible. Ikuto kept his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the cat chara buzzing around head. "Come on Ikuto! Wake up!"

"Why?" Ikuto murmured into his arm.

"You have to see this!" Yoru exclaimed. He started pulling on Ikuto's arm though he knew that he would never be able to move it on his own. Ikuto took his arm away from his face slightly and looked at Yoru with annoyed eyes. "It's Amu and she's with the Kiddy King!" Ikuto bolted upright and turned to look at where Yoru was pointing. He saw Amu and Tadase walking on the other side of the street. Amu laughed at something the Kiddy King had just said. Ikuto gritted his teeth, but immediately took control of himself. He always had to keep his emotions under control otherwise Amu would realize just how protective he was of her. He grinned as a thought entered his head. Why not pay little Amu a visit?

Ikuto jumped from the tree to the ground below. He character changed with Yoru and followed the young couple soundlessly. Tadase and Amu turned at the corner and entered a deserted street. Ikuto smirked and snuck up behind the young girl and the King.

"Boo," he said quietly. Amu screamed while Tadase let out a shout of surprise. Both of them whipped around in the direction that the offending sound had come from. When they only saw Ikuto standing there grinning, their emotions abruptly changed. Tadase's expression of shock turned to one of anger. Amu's pale scared face turned bright red. She averted her eyes and her hands started to fiddle with one of the straps from her bag. Ikuto was grinning at Amu's embarrassment while Yoru was full out laughing hysterically at the Kiddy King's rage.

Ikuto reached forward and pulled Amu into his chest. Her entire face was an even brighter shade of red. She looked worriedly at Tadase who was now shaking with anger. Ikuto seemed unfazed though, because he tightened his grip on Amu and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase began angrily. "Let go of Hinanori-san."

"Hm," Ikuto debated for a moment. "You know, I don't think I will." He smirked and brought one of his hands up to softly stroke Amu's pink locks. Tadase clenched his jaw and his grip tightened around the strap of his bag. Ikuto decided that he could tease the Kiddy King for just a little bit longer. He took a strand of Amu's hair in his long slender fingers. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Well, Amu flipped out. She jumped up and broke free of Ikuto's grasp. She backed up a few steps with a red face and shaking fingers. Tadase grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase said while glaring. "Never lay a finger on Hinamori-san _ever_ again." The way Tadase was acting plus his expression was just too much for Ikuto. He put a hand up to his mouth to try to stop the laughter that was threatening to overflow. A few laughs escaped past his fingers and Tadase's glare intensified.

"Well well well, Hinamori Amu," a voice said. "Long time no see, eh?" Ikuto and Tadase whipped around in the direction of the voice. A few yards behind them, leaning up against a tree, was a man. This guy had a full head of silky black hair. He was dressed from head to toe in black. The really strange thing was his face. He had perfect features and dancing eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were red. No, not red like Tadase's eyes. I mean red as in blood red. They seemed to glow from deep down inside and give you a feeling of dread. His face was the color of snow. He had a casual lazy stance, but it seemed that he would be quick to react if need be.

"Hinamori-san, are you okay?" Tadase asked when he broke his gaze away from the mysterious man and directed it towards Amu. At the mention of Amu's name, Ikuto turned around to face her as well. Anu's entire body was stiff and her eyes were glazed over as she looked blankly at the man. There were no thoughts going through her head and she looked as though she was carved from stone.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked with a small frown on his face. He reached forward and touched her arm. Suddenly, something inside of her snapped. Her entire frame started to shake with her teeth chattering loudly. Her golden eyes were filled with sheer terror. Ikuto reached forward and put his arms around her. She didn't fight him. She let him pull her close and support her, because she knew that eventually she would have collapsed. Tadase didn't comment, but you could tell that he wished to be in the cay boy's position.

A laugh escaped the lips of the man in black. He grinned at Ikuto and Tadase who were glaring at him. He turned his gaze to Amu who was now watching him closely, but she was still shaking from fear.

"Looks like Amu still recognizes me after all these years. And I must say, she really is turning out to be pretty damn beautiful."

Ikuto was pissed, even more so than Tadase. (And that's definitely something…)

"Never, and I repeat _never_, speak to Amu so disrespectfully," Ikuto growled. "And don't act like you're both good friends. _Never_."

The man smirked(Not quite as sexy as Ikuto, but unfortunately, it's still really damn close…) and said, "I've known her longer than you. You should know that. Unless," His gaze shifted to Amu. "She's never mentioned me. You know Amu, it really isn't nice to keep secrets."

Amu would have loved to glare at him but unfortunately, her body was having other ideas. She was still shaking and her hands were getting clammy. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she watched the man's every move. Ikuto still had his arms around her and strangely, she was grateful for his presence.

The man dressed in black sighed and glanced at his watch. "Well, this is starting to get boring and frankly, I have places to be." He looked up from his watch and looked Amu in the eye. "Just to mix things up a little, I'll give you a head start this time. I'm leaving town tomorrow afternoon, but I recommend that you leave as soon as possible." He smirked and put a hand up in farewell. "See you, Amu. And believe me; I'll make sure we meet again." With that, he abruptly walked away leaving Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase alone.

"Oh, no you don't," Ikutosaid quietly. He took a step towards the retreating man, but was held back. He turned around in surprise and saw Amu holding onto his sleeve, keeping him there. She shook her head at him. Ikuto turned around again, only to see that the man was no longer there. He sighed and faced Amu and Tadase again. (Man, he's turning around a lot…)Amu let go of Ikuto's sleeve and looked at them both with a blank expression. Her eyes were dull and didn't have their usual sparkle.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase began. "Who was that man?"

"It's better that you don't know," Amu said in an emotionless voice. "You don't want to get yourselves involved with this."

"And what if we do?" Ikuto asked. "Would you tell us then?"

"No," Amu answered shortly. "You don't need to know; therefore I have no reason to share what I know." She spoke robotically. She spoke formally. This definitely wasn't the way that she usually spoke.

"He said he knew you longer than we have," Ikuto pressed. "What does he mean?"

"It doesn't matter!" Amu said angrily. "It's something that happened in the past. Just let it go!" Ikuto was taken aback. Amu never spoke like that. Never. Even when she was angry, she was always gentle. Ikuto's face adopted a hurt expression.

"Hinamori-san, why wa-" Tadase started before he was interrupted.

"Can't you two see that I don't want to talk about it?" Amu asked loudly. "Just leave me alone!" She whipped around so that her back was facing the boys. Amu took a few deep breaths. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. Giving you this information wouldn't do you or me any good." She faced them again, but this time, her face was full of sadness.

"Amu…," Ikuto murmured. He wanted to reach out and wipe away all of her sadness, but he knew that would never happen. The sadness was far too deep. Amu smiled sadly at Ikuto and Tadase.

"I must leave. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why. By tomorrow morning, I'll be long gone."

"No, Hinamori-san, you can't go!" Tadase shouted, his eyes filling up with tears. (I'm not trying to make him sound like a whimp this time. This is just what I think he'd do if she really was leaving.)

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun, but you can't make me change my mind. It's best that I leave as soon as possible. I know this is sudden, but it has to be done." She stepped up to the two boys. "Goodbye you two. I'll miss you both so much." She wrapped her arms around them and gave them a gentle squeeze. She put both arms around Tadase and said, "Goodbye." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ikuto looked at the couple sadly. Then to his surprise, Amu turned to him as well and pulled him into a hug. "Goodbye, Ikuto." She kissed his cheek too. To Ikuto, the spot where her lips touched his skin burned, but it was a pleasant feeling, not an uncomfortable one. It grew to a warm feeling that spread throughout his entire body.

Abrupty, Amu turned away, character changed with Ran and jumped out of sight. Ikuto and Tadase stood there in silence. Tadase continued his walk home after a few minutes, with tears streaming down his face. Ikuto stayed where he was, thinking. His face became determined as he made a decision.

'I'm going to talk to Amu,' he thought while he character changed with Yoru and took off in the direction that Amu had gone in. "I don't care what she says. If she thinks that I'm gonna let her go without a good reason, she's in for a real surprise.'

**Well that's that. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm kind of really busy right now so it could be a while before I update. So yeah I'm gonna apologize for that in advance. An I have a request. If you all would be so kind, I'd appreciate it if you could give me some names for that nameless guy in this chapter. I still haven't decided so feel free to send in your names. I'll be putting his name in the next chapter, so once that chapter's up, don't sent me any more names because well i won't need them anymore.(I may ask for them again latter, so keep your other names in mind if you don't get a chance to now.) Well that's that so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody!! I'm so happy with all of the reviews I got for the last chaper. I know, it's been a while since I've last updated, but I did warn you... I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I didn't want to stick in too much for one chapter. I've decided on a name too. I've chosen Takasu. It gave me inspiration for the story so I figured that the least I could do is use it (Thanks, japaneseanimelover03. You've inspired me!! YAY!!!!!!). I appreciate all of the names you've all sent in and I had difficulty choosing so THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP!!!(I'll ask for more names later so I you have any girl names or guy names, keep them in mind. I don't need them now, but I will eventually) And I realize that Ikuto and Amu may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but remember that they are shaken up about this whole thing. Personally, I think that this is just a certain side of Ikuto that he usually keeps hidden under that mask of boredom so... WHOA, LONG author's note, so I guess I'll just shut up now... ENJOY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara nor do I own the quote I have in here from the musical Wicked**

Ikuto looked up towards Amu's house. He could see her mother, father, and little sister running around putting their belongings into boxes.

'So it really is true,' Ikuto thought. He circled the house and jumped onto a tree.

"Amu-chan, we'll be back later, okay?" Ikuto heard Amu's Charas say.

"'Kay," she said quietly. Ikuto saw Amu's Charas exit through the balcony doors and fly off to some unknown location. Amu shut the glass doors and walked away, out of Ikuto's sight.

"Yoru, stay out here," Ikuto murmured to his chara. Yoru nodded and started to wander around the garden below Amu's balcony. Ikuto leapt off the tree and landed on the balcony. Inside, he could see Amu slowly packing away all of her things. She closed the box that she just filled with her clothing and placed it with the other boxes. Ikuto saw her sigh with her eyes half closed. She was slumping over as though from fatigue. Amu walked over and sat on her bed, completely oblivious to the cat boy standing just outside her glass doors. She reached up and gently touched the Humpty Lock hanging around her neck with her fingertips.

Ikuto felt something tingling in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the Dumpty Key. The key began to glow and as he looked back into Amu's room, he saw the lock glowing with a similar light. As suddenly as it came, the light died out leaving the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key looking the same as they did originally.

'What was that?' Ikuto thought, but he shook his head quickly. He would ponder more on that later. Right now, he wanted to speak to Amu. He raised a hand and tapped her transparent balcony door. Amu jumped and quickly turned around. When she saw Ikuto standing outside her door, a frown appeared on her face. Ikuto pointed to himself than pointed to the room and raised his eyebrows. Amu rolled her eyes and opened the balcony door with a reluctant expression, the frown still marring her face.

"What is it?" she asked agitated. Ikuto smirked and quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He sat down on her bed and patted the space next to him. Amu carefully sat down beside him with a red face. Still smirking, Ikuto put his arm around her shoulders. She playfully swatted him away and he let out a deep throaty chuckle. Suddenly, he became very serious and all playfulness seemed to slip away, though Amu could still see the never fading spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Amu, we need to talk." Amu instantly became wary. She stood up and continued to pack. "I want to know more about that man from earlier. "

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm worried about you." The breath caught in Amu's throat and she stood still. She turned toward Ikuto with confusion and a little bit of surprise clouding her face. He looked at her steadily with no trace of mischief in his blue eyes.

'He's not kidding,' Amu thought with wide eyes. Once she realized what she was doing, she immediately put on her "Cool and Spicy" look and sat down next to him. To most people, she looked as though she was extremely bored with the conversation, but Ikuto could see that on the inside her emotions were running wild.

"What do you want to know?" Amu asked.

"Who was that man?"

A frown settled on Amu's features. She sighed and looked at his face. "You know that this is diffivult for me to talk about do be patient." Ikuto gave one slow nod with half closed eyes. His body was slouched over and his hands were in his pockets. Though it didn't appear so, his full attention was fixed on Amu. Amu sighed and began to talk.

"His name is Takasu. I first met him when I was seven. He was involved in the murder of some close relatives of mine." Ikuto's eyebrows rose as he took in what she said. As Amu told him that, her eyes clouded up with tears and she turned her head away. Ikuto put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She continued speaking after a few minutes. "What makes it so horrible, is that I could have saved them, except Takasu was holding me back. His father committed the murder while Takasu prevented anyone from interfering. That's why I hate him so much." Amu gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into fists. Ikuto rubbed her shoulder gently.

'Why is he acting like this?' Amu wondered. 'It's completely out of his usual character.' She stayed silent as she waited for his next question.

"Why is he after you?" Ikuto asked after a long pause.

"Well who wouldn't be interested in a girl with four Chara eggs?" Amu scoffed. "He says I'm powerful and he likes power." Ikuto looked at her for a long time. His blue eyes glinted in the light of Amu's desk lamp. Finally, he sighed heavily.

"Can't we just fight him off? He can't be that powerful." Amu was shaking her head before he finished his first question.

"He's too strong. Everyone would get hurt, some may even die. They're all too inexperienced. If they died, I wouldn't ever be able to live with that on my conscience. He's done horrible things to me in the past, so I know what I'm talking about." Amu took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she spoke again, they were still shut. "I've been running from him since I was seven. When I moved here, it was because I was trying to escape from him. I had promised myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone here. I suppose I've broken that promise."

Amu opened her eyes and looked at Ikuto. She had tears in her eyes and they slowly trekked down her face. They slid down her cheek and dripped off her chin, falling on her hand. Ikuto reached forward and took her hand, slowly wiping off the little bit of salt water with his thumb. He lifted his other hand and cupped her cheek. His hand slid through her hair to the back of her head. He gently pulled her toward him so that her face was resting against him chest.

"It wasn't a mistake," Ikuto said while laying his head on hers. "You shouldn't regret it. I don't."

"But you don't understand the consequences. Since I've gotten so many good friends, it'll just make it more difficult to leave."

"Then don't leave!" Ikuto exclaimed with much emotion. Amu lifted up her head in surprise, but Ikuto didn't care. He started to shake with rage and his arms tightened around her. He leaned over her and pulled her up so that she was on his lap. He pulled her legs up so that she was completely in his hold. Ikuto buried his face in her pink hair.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu asked worriedly. She pushed him away slightly so that she could see his face. Ikuto just stared back at her, not saying anything.

"I'm worried about you," he murmured quietly in her ear. A light pink blush settled on her face. His voice was so full of emotion that she found herself shaking slightly. He looked at her so protectively, as though he would lash out at whoever came near, whether it was a friend or foe. As Amu looked into his blazing eyes, she had a sudden epiphany.

'I'll miss him,' Amu realized. Her eyes widened as she figured out that she cared about what would happen to him. A foreign emotion started to stir within her, plucking her heart stirrings. She was frightened by it and pushed it out of her mind. It was just so different from anything that she had ever felt before. Ikuto was looking at her strangely, the blazing light in his eyes having died down slightly. Amu's golden orbs began to fill with tears as the thought of leaving her friends and Ikuto entered her head as it had done many times earlier that day.

"Amu," Ikuto said quietly. He gently wiped away all of her tears. His eyes softened as he looked down at her small defenseless figure. She returned his gaze and her resolve snapped. A new flood of tears came pouring out from her eyes and her petite frame shook with sibs. Ikuto continued to wipe away all of her tears, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. Her sobs quieted and her tears ceased except for the occasional lone tear, which Ikuto always made sure he caught. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and she relaxed against him.

"Thank you, Ikuto," she whispered. He just nodded and stared at the wall with sadness around the edges of his eyes.

"Amu-chan!" her mother shouted from below. "The movers will be here soon, so get ready!"

"Okay, Mama!" Amu shouted back half heartedly.

"Do your parents know the real reason why you're leaving?" Ikuto asked quietly.

"Yes," Amu responded in the same soft tone. "They are a great support to me." She gazed at Ikuto's face and her saw the silent message she saw sending him.

"I have to leave?" he asked with pain in his eyes.

"Yeah…," Amu said with a lost expression. Ikuto let her go and she slowly climbed out of his arms and off of his lap. They walked to the balcony door together in silence. Amu opened the door and they both stepped outside but instead of leaving, Ikuto hugged her close again.

"The only reason I'm leaving is because I know this is difficult for you and I don't want to make it any harder than it needs to be." They hugged each other closer and then they both looked down in surprise as something caught their attention.

The Humpty Lock was glowing again and as Ikuto pulled something out of his pocket, they saw that the Dumpty Key was in a similar state.

"It's not time yet," they both said quietly together. "It isn't time to open the lock." Amu stood up on her tip toes and kissed Ikuto's cheek as she had done earlier. Once her lips touched the flesh of his skin, the lock and key exploded with a blinding light. The couple didn't care though. Ikuto just shut his eyes in bliss. The feeling of her lips against his skin felt just as wonderful as it had earlier.

As the two pulled themselves out of each other's arms, the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key ceased their shining. Amu nodded at Ikuto in farewell and turned back to her room. Ikuto abruptly rached forward and took her hand.

"Please, don't…," he whispered, his voice breaking. Amu turned around to face him and smiled sadly at him.

I'm sorry, but I have to leave." She pulled her small soft hand out of Ikuto's large warm one. His breath caught in his throat and he had difficulty breathing.

"Goodbye, Ikuto," Amu said. As she turned away from him, a tear fell down her face.

"Goodbye…, Amu," Ikuto said as he watched him leave. Once inside, she locked her door and closed the curtains, cutting him off from her completely. He fell to his knees and began gasping for breath. Little did he know that Amu was doing the same thing on the other side of the curtains? Ikuto dropped his head down into his hands and he called out to Yoru in his mind. He lifted his head up to gaze at the moon overhead.

"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good," Ikuto whispered quietly as a tear streamed slowly down his face.

**Hehe, I put fluff in here. And by the way, the kiss on the cheek that Amu gave Ikuto is not the big Amuto kiss that I have planned for later. This is just a small goodbye kiss(Though it did stir up some "foreign emotion". Hehehe...). I wonder what's going on with the lock and key??? O.o I guess we'll just have to wait and see. And I'm wondering, should Tadase still be here when the story picks up again five years later in the next chapter? Ikuto is still going to have a love rival anyways so please tell me what you think so I can keep writing. Btw, the thing Ikuto says at the end may be cheesy, but I was listening to a song from Wicked while I was writing that part so I figured I might as well use it sense it fit. Well, that's all for now and please tell me is Tadase should come back!!! And i know I sound like a broken record here, but I'll say it anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated, right? Well, I have a reason (It's not an excuse. This time it's an actual reason. Yeah, I'm shocked too...).I'm trying to write out the key points in all of the chapters. So once that's done, I'll be able to update much quicker than I can now. The only issue will be whether or not I have enough time on the computer to write and upload it. And since nobody told me if I should have Tadase in this story, I've made the decision myself. Tadase will NOT be in this story and if he is, it will only be for a very short time. This chapter was originally two seperate chapters, but since I only had a half day of school today, I was able to write them both and decided to just put them together since they were so similar. So, YAY!!!!!! I'm giving you all two chapters in one!!! And so the least you could do is give me a little of your time and write a review for me. *Hint Hint* Now is that too much to ask??? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any of it's forms; manga, anime, or(in my case) smoothie!!!! ... Don't ask ...**

…

…

…

My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm 22 years old. A girl named Amu left me five years ago to this day. I still miss her. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about going off to look for her. Whenever I start to think about that, I have fantasies. I have fantasies about going off and just happening across Amu in some street and then making her move back to her old home and her old life with me and all of her friends… but that's only a fantasy. When the rational part of my brain kicks in, I realize that that'll never happen. Amu could be anywhere; somewhere else in Japan, another part of Asia, or she could be all the way in the Americas, Europe, or Africa. I really have no clue. Therefore, I've never actually went out to try to find her. I've kind of just given up hope.

But no one cares about my helplessness anyway, right? I guess I should start by saying what's happened in the last five years, huh?

Well to start with, the embryo still hasn't been found. The Guardians, Amu's old friends, have given up their search, but Easter still hasn't managed to find that certain glowing magical egg anyway. I still work for that idiotic company, so I've heard some rumors about one of Easter's old rival industries coming back and beginning to involve themselves in the search for the embryo. I think that the company is called Halloween or something like that. (And what's with all of these organizations naming themselves after holidays? I personally just think that it's all very childish…)

Now to talk about the Guardians… (That's such a stupid name for a school group or club or whatever the hell it is! At least I think so.)

Hotori Tadase, the Kiddy King, is in Seiyo High School. When he graduated from Elementary School, he somehow managed to persuade the principal to let him keep the Guardians active so they now have Guardian groups for the Elementary School, Middle School, and High School. He's still in the King's Chair or whatever they call it. I'm pretty sure that he's 17 years old, but I'm not positive. I don't exactly see him often now that Amu isn't around him anymore. (I always feel a throb in my chest whenever I hear her name. I guess I miss her more than I thought I would. I knew that her leaving would have been painful for me, but I never thought that it would hurt this much. I have never felt like my old teasing self ever since that night…)

That blonde girl, Rima, is still in the Queen's Chair in the High School. She's still the same as she was before. I think that she wanted to be a comedian or something and she's gotten closer to her dream since five years ago. She's just gotten a job as a standup comedian at my favorite café. (I only know because I go there all of the time and occasionally see her perform.) She's also 17.

The Jack's Chair, Fujisaki Nagihiko (I think that's what his name is. Again, I'm not exactly sure…), is practically the same as he was five years ago. He's gotten a new chara named Rhythm and his old chara, Temari, hatched once again. He's 17 too.

That really hyper girl, Yuki Yaya, is still there. I've always tried to avoid her and I still do, but I do know that she's gotten a part time job in one of those cute girly stores. (The kind of stores that I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, would never ever go in… except for that one time, but Utau dragged me in there so it wasn't completely my fault right?... Yeah I know I've gotten a little pathetic over the years.) She's 16.

What's really strange about all of this is that everyone still has their charas, even me, the 22 year old.

Well, there really isn't anything to say about myself. My life is still the same though it has gotten duller as the years went by. I'm still trying to live as best as I can, but it's difficult. I've grown to accept the fact that Amu is gone, but I still can't help but have an occasional fantasy every once in a while, right? Personally, I don't think that I'll ever see the little rosette again… but I can't help but notice that feeling deep down inside of me, telling me that one day, I will.

* * *

Normal POV

A light breeze blew a lock of midnight blue into the eyes of a young man. He reached up, irritated, and wiped the offending strand away from his cerulean eyes. He was sitting on a park bench under a canopy of dark clouds. It looked as though it would begin to rain at any second. He sighed and stood up slowly. He put his hands into his pockets and started to walk in the direction of his newly acquired apartment.

This boy, Ikuto, could feel something tugging at the corners of his mind. He gave in to his senses and let himself feel out the source of this intrusion on his personal space. (A.K.A. His little own world called his mind.) It seemed to be coming from his left, somewhere on the other side of the trees. He could sense that it was the guardians and a large amount of X-egg energy.

'I don't wanna deal with them right now,' he thought lazily. He started to walk again, but he felt something tingling in his jeans pocket. His eyes widened as he realized that it was the Dumpty Key.

The Dumpty Key responding to the Humpty Lock.

'Could it be? Amu…' Ikuto took off in a run toward the direction that the Key was leading his mind. As he turned the corner, he saw the Guardians fiercely fighting a large mass of X-eggs that were glowing with a red light. But that wasn't what caught his attention. The only thing that he really seemed to notice was the person standing a few yards away from the X-eggs.

She had a tight black long sleeved shirt and dark blue plaid skirt just like the one the students of Seiyo used except it was trimmed with black lace. She had long legs and her small feet were covered with knee-length black high heels with buckles everywhere. Her fingers were slender and she had long clean finger nails. She had waist length straight pink hair with black ribbons in it,some tied in bows and some just tied around strands of her wispy pink hair, with no X-clip in sight. Her pale skin was smooth and flawless. She had full lips that were light pink. Her golden eyes were dull and her face was expressionless. In fact, there was no emotion at all in her features. It was just blank and cold. Her cheeks didn't have their usual flush of color, but Ikuto didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was that she was there.

"Amu," Ikuto said quietly. She hadn't noticed him arrive and as she moved her eyes to where the sound had come from, there was a flicker of emotion deep within the depths of her golden orbs, but it was gone in a moment. She just stared at him. Her hand flicked and the glowing red X-eggs surrounded her. She closed her eyes and her body seemed to radiate X-energy. Her eyes snapped open and the eggs all shot out hitting each guardian with three of them heading in Ikuto's direction. An expression of shock covered his face and he was at a loss for words. He quickly snapped out of it though and called to Yoru. He character changed and jumped out of the way. He looked down at the Guardians who had all gotten hit even though they were in their Character Transformations.

'Man, can't they dodge at all?' Ikuto thought exasperated. Amu had already turned away from the unconscious group and now had her attention fixed entirely on Ikuto. Little pink wings appeared on her hands and feet and she stepped back a little.

'So, she still has Ran,' Ikuto mused to himself, but he didn't have much time to ponder on that subject. Amu ran forward and jumped up into the air in his direction. He tried to get out of the way, but she was just too fast. She grabbed his arms and they both fell back down to earth together, Ikuto struggling and Amu keeping her iron grip intact. It reminded Ikuto of that time when they were hit with a missile and were falling down to earth clinging to each other. As he looked up into her face, he saw that she was remembering the same thing. She was looking down at him too with a soft expression. Then, she suddenly realized where she was and her face grew hard once again.

They landed safely on the ground, but Amu had Ikuto's arms pinned. Someone clapped quietly from behind them. Ikuto and Amu turned their heads toward the sound. There, walking towards the two was Takasu. He was clapping his hands together and had a pleased look on his face. He stopped a few feet away and looked down at Ikuto. Amu was still expressionless.

"That's enough for now, dearest Amu," he said with a small smile.

"You," Ikuto growled. He tried to jump up at Takasu, but Amu's grip held true. Takasu raised a hand and pointed it in the direction of the young man.

"Silence, you insolent cat," he said quietly. A black mist erupted from his hand and surrounded Ikuto. The blue haired man felt his mind beginning to shut down. "We won't take you with us as of right now, but we will still be watching over you." Takasu's voice was filled with such malice that Ikuto cringed inside. His azure eyes shut and he slumped over. "Let's go, Amu." Amu's hands left Ikuto shoulders and he never felt so alone.

"Amu," he murmured, slightly opening his eyes once more. He saw her walk away at Takasu's side. She turned and gazed at Ikuto when she heard him say her name. Ikuto fell into blackness with the image of her golden eyes still blazing fresh in his mind.

* * *

Ikuto awoke sometime later with the moon shining high above his crumpled body. He groaned and sat up, his thoughts still slightly clouded from the black mist. He raised one of his hands and covered his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again from the bright light from the moon. He took in another deep intake of breath, braced himself and opened his eyes once more. He sat up and looked around him. The park was deserted and there was no sound besides the soft trickling sound emitting from the nearby fountain. He recalled the reason why he had blacked out and all of the events before that. He dropped his head into his hands as he was overcome by a variety of intense emotions; sadness for whatever happened to Amu, anger towards whatever Takasu had done to Amu, and pity for whatever Amu had to go through that would make her so unemotional and cold. His stomach growled, interrupting him from his thoughts.

'I'll just get some taiyaki I suppose,' he thought. He picked up Yoru who was still unconscious from the mist and placed him on his shoulder. 'He won't be waking up anytime soon.' Ikuto walked to the taiyaki stand at the edge of the park which was about to close and bought some chocolate flavored taiyaki. The man attending the stand closed it right after Ikuto purchased his meal. The blue haired boy didn't move, even after the stand keeper shook him saying to snap out of it. Eventually, the man gave up; because he had a family he had to get home to. Ikuto just continued to stare at the taiyaki, his mind far away in a distant memory; a distant memory about staying in a little pink haired girl's bed.

He started walking unaware that he was doing so. Before he knew it, Ikuto arrived at the bench where he had licked Amu's ice cream except this time, the bench wasn't unoccupied. Sitting on the hard wood was Amu. Ikuto stopped walking in shock and quickly jumped up into a nearby tree unnoticed. He started to eat his taiyaki with Yoru still unconscious on his shoulder while watching Amu. She was bathed in moonlight with her eyes closed and her face turned up to the sky. That hardness about her from before was gone. Instead, there was a tranquil expression on her face. She looked relaxed and all of her stress seemed to no longer be present.

Ikuto finished his taiyaki, still looking at the now 17 year old pinkette.

'I wonder if she still smells like strawberries,' he thought mischievously, his imagination already preoccupied with what ways he could tease her. 'She looks so peaceful, completely different from before,' Ikuto thought with a small smile. 'Maybe the old Amu I used to know is still there, hidden beneath the wall she's built up to cover her emotions.'

Ikuto decided that while she was still looking innocent, he might as well try to talk to her. He climbed out of the tree and started to approach her.

"She's gotten ever prettier since I've last seen her," he murmured to himself. Amu's eyes snapped open since he just said that out loud and she looked directly into his eyes. She stood up slowly and cautiously, her body tensed like a tigress. Ikuto stopped walking and held his hands up so she could see them. He looked directly into her blazing golden orbs.

'At least they're not blank slates anymore,' Ikuto thought as he continued to look her in the eyes. Yoru was still asleep on his shoulder. 'He can sleep through anything, can't he?' Ikuto thought annoyed. 'I could really use a Character Transformation right about now.' Amu lifted her hand and directed it at him just like Takasu had done earlier. The black mist erupted again, this time from Amu's hand and Ikuto fell to his knees. The last thing he saw was Amu walking towards him before the cold frightening blackness took over him once more.

**Sorry for the cliffy, but right now I'm really tired so I'm done writing for now.(I got my period yesterday morning so I'm sort of really cranky. And I mean REALLY cranky...) And I just realized something, Ikuto blacks out(I refuse to say that he fainted. Fainted is just not a manly enough word for Ikuto) twice in just this one chapter. I'm pretty sure that he'll black out again quite a few times in this story just because I like to end chapters in that way. Hehehe, yes I know that I'm evil like that. We all know that, right? Of course we do. Well that's it. I'll continue working on that plot line so I'll be working on this story even if I'm not updating. YAY WORK!!! (I don't mind work as long as it isn't boring work and writing isn't what I consider boring work. It just takes time.) So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you did(or even if you didn't) please tell me what you think in a review. I love feedback!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww man. I told myself that I would update this ON TIME and what happens? I'm late... AGAIN!!! I'm very ashamed at myself so yeah. I'm really sorry. I'm probably going to spend a few days working on the plot line so don't be alarmed if I'm late(AGAIN!!!!!!!!). Anyway, based on your reviews of the last chapter, there seems to be a misunderstanding. During the story, everything in paranthesis is still Ikuto speaking(Though I do agree with him on the naming of companies after holidays...). If I ever want to speck during the story, it will be in paranthesis in BOLD. So I just wanted to clear that up!! So, that's it. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara at all, so pweez don't sue me. I'm broke anyway...**

**And I'd like to thank Deathnotelover03 once again for motivating me to write this story(Though I doubt that was her intention...). Check her stories out too. They're really good!! :)**

Ikuto groaned and brought a hand up to clutch his head. It was throbbing. This headache had woken him up a few moments ago and the pain had worsened since then. He gently massaged his temples and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. The pain subsided, but his thoughts were still and his brain wasn't completely awake yet. He could feel a soft mattress below him and a blanket covering his body. He was warm and comfortable, but that didn't fool him. He knew that he had been captured and was a prisoner.

Ikuto opened his eyes and sat up, looking around him. He was in a dark blue room that seemed to be an actual bedroom. The bed he was sleeping on was warm and soft with a large trunk at the foot of the bed. There was a desk and a walk in closet along with a couch and a coffee table. There was a door on the opposite side of the room. To his left, a large window with navy blue silk curtains was showing him the sunset outside. Next to him, was a bed stand with a cup of ice cold water. He picked it up and drank it while looking around himself in wonder. This sure didn't look like a place where you would put prisoners. In a little basket on top of the trunk at his feet, was Yoru's egg.

The door to Ikuto's room opened and Takasu stepped inside with something draped over his arm.

"Nice to see you're awake, cat boy," Takasu said quietly. When Ikuto only gave him an icy glare in response, Takasu walked over to the closet and started to put away the black clothes that he had on his arm. "I guess I'll tell you a little bit about the situation. You've been captured by Halloween, Easter's old rival. You're locked in a room on the ground floor and your meals will be brought by Amu daily, unless she's busy or you are required to attend a ball."

Takasu walked out of the closet and came over to Ikuto. He wordlessly locked a metal bracelet onto Ikuto's wrist. The blue haired boy examined the bracelet with the blinking red light while Takasu said, "It's a tracker bracelet. There are only three keys that fit that bracelet. One of them belongs to Amu. The other one is mine. And the final key is held by a good friend of mine." He grinned down at Ikuto and turned towards the door. He threw Ikuto some clothes and told him that dinner will be brought up in an hour. He left and locked the door behind him, leaving Ikuto alone in the new unfamiliar room. Ikuto sighed and leaned back into the pillows behind him. He was still quite tired and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Ikuto was jolted awake by the sound of the door shutting. He looked up to see Amu standing by the doorway, her blank stare fixed entirely on him. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, watching her as well. They said nothing for a while, just stared. Ikuto's mind was already up and running and he clutched the blankets under his hand so tight that his knuckles turned white. He loosened his grip once he realized what he was doing and, though he didn't show it, he was shocked by his actions. What was wrong with him? It was only Amu…

Only Amu…

Amu…

He raised one of his hands and reached toward her. She flinched and stepped back so that her back was pressed against the door behind her. Hurt, Ikuto lowered his hand and gazed at the young woman in front of him. Amu hesitantly took a few steps forward and she relaxed slightly. The door behind her opened and Takasu stuck his head into the room.

"I thought I told you to be quick when you check up on him. Come on now or we'll be late." Amu turned and took a step toward the door. Panicked, Ikuto reached forward and took her soft hand in his own. Amu looked over her shoulder at him in shock. He was staring between Amu and his hand, just as surprised as she was. Amu's golden eyes softened slightly as she looked down at him.

Takasu had enough. He roughly pulled Amu away from Ikuto. Her small hand was ripped out of Ikuto's large warm one. Ikuto glared at Takasu who just glared back. Amu looked between the two men with a worried look.

"Amu, wait for me in the hallway," Takasu said through his teeth. Amu gave one more glance toward Ikuto before obeying Takasu's orders and leaving the room. Takasu continued to give Ikuto a cold stare which Ikuto returned with just as much malice.

"Stay away from Amu," Takasu said quietly. "She's mine." Ikuto dropped his glare and looked at Takasu in shock. Takasu smiled cruelly and turned on his heel, leaving through the door. Ikuto stared after him with pain in his eyes.

'Amu's his?' he thought despairingly, but he remembered how Amu's eyes tightened when Takasu entered. Ikuto hadn't seen it back then, but he could see it now in his mind's eye. Amu was greatly annoyed with Takasu. Ikuto fell back on his bed again, content that Takasu wouldn't be able to win Amu over.

Yoru was still sleeping and Ikuto was starting to get worried. He rolled out of bed and walked toward Yoru's egg. He reeled in surprise and horror as he took in the small blinking object attached to the egg. It was preventing it from opening. Ikuto crouched down to investigate further, but he saw a complex looking keyhole preventing him from doing anything with the flashing device.

'Those bastards,' Ikuto thought while clenching his teeth. His sudden anger dissipated and he brought a hand up to rub his head. He sighed deeply and walked back over to the bed. He gazed up at the ceiling without having any thoughts go through his head though he did have a strange feeling. A feeling that he wasn't noticing something extremely important.

* * *

A few hours later, Amu entered the room. She had a metal tray full of piping hot food. Ikuto looked up at her and quickly sat up, with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. Amu came over and placed the tray on top of his lap. When she started to walk towards the door, Ikuto reached forward and grabbed her sleeve.

"Stay please," he said quietly. He really didn't know why he said that or why he grabbed her arm. The words just spilt out of his mouth and his body just hasn't been listening to him lately. Amu looked back at him for a long time before finally sitting down next to him. Ikuto started to eat his dinner and watched her silently. Her four Charas, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, floated up to him.

"Where's Yoru?" Miki questioned while looking around the little cat Chara. Ikuto looked at Yoru's closed egg and Miki followed his gaze. He could hear her sharp intake of breath and feel her pitying stare that she was directing toward Ikuto. Amu stared at Yoru's egg for a long time. She suddenly got up and walked into the closet.

"You have to meet with the director of Halloween soon, desu," Su said to Ikuto.

"Why?" Ikuto asked around a mouthful of rice.

"Don't know," Dia said. "He probably just wants to meet you."

"To see how powerful you are," Miki said. When Ikuto looked at her inquiringly, she elaborated. "That's probably the reason why you're here. The director is a truly horrible man with an ice cold heart. He is the leader of this entire corporation. He's the guy in charge. If you get him mad, you'll pay for it."

"Hm," was all Ikuto said in reply.

Amu walked back into the room with one of Ikuto's new black outfits dangling loosely from her hands. She placed it next to him and turned away. Ikuto took the hint and started to change.

"What? Don't you wanna see me get changed?" Ikuto said with a large grin. Amu turned back to look at him with a small blush that she was trying to hide. She sat down next to him and nobody said anything for a while.

"So, do you still have the Humpty Lock?" Ikuto asked, finally breaking the silence. Amu wordlessly reached into her pocket and took out the lock. Ikuto pushed her long straight pink hair to her shoulders. He marveled at the feeling of the smooth strands sliding between his fingers. He took the Humpty Lock from Amu and placed it around her neck. As Ikuto touched the chain that the lock was dangling from, he could sense the Dumpty Key responding to its pair, but ignored the sensation. He fixed his attention on Amu.

She had become more slender over the years. Her features were still soft and innocent looking. She still had the same small feet. Though her chest had finally filled out which, in Ikuto's opinion, was a good thing. Her golden eyes hadn't changed though they were now heavily lashed. She was watching him as well, examining all of the changes that had occurred to him over the years.

'There weren't many,' he thought.

"You should go to that meeting now," Su said quietly.

Amu nodded at her and took Ikuto's hand, leading him to the door. Her hands were so warm compared to Ikuto's. She hesitated with her other hand on the doorknob. She abruptly turned around, dropped Ikuto's hand and walked over to Yoru's locked egg. She produced a key from around her neck and placed it into the keyhole. As soon as she turned it, Yoru popped out and rushed over to Ikuto, clinging to his shoulder.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Yoru asked loudly.

"M' fine," Ikuto replied annoyed. He pried Yoru off of his should and held him tightly in his fist. Yoru kept trying to get to Ikuto again, but he eventually calmed down. Ikuto let him go and the Cat Chara floated toward Amu's Charas. He floated next to Miki with a small cute blush on his face.

"We'll explain everything to him," Dia said. "You two should go meet with the director."

Amu's eyes widened and she quickly dragged Ikuto off and led him through the winding hallways. They came to a stop in front of a light brown door. Amu opened it and quickly let go of Ikuto's hand which she had grabed while they were running. They walked into a square gray room with only a dim lamp on. The walls were dark in the corners and overall, there wasn't much light. Ikuto could see Takasu leaning up against the wall, partially in the shadows. Though, what really got Ikuto's attention was a man with shoulder length white hair. He had bottomless black eyes and looked to be around 30 years old. He smiled as he walked up to Ikuto. Amu stepped back, but was still at Ikuto's shoulder.

"So you're the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he said. Ikuto narrowed his eyes and tightened his mouth. "My name's Gaito. I'm the head director of Halloween." Gaito Lifted his hand up and placed it on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto reached up and roughly pulled the hand off of his shoulder and pushed Gaito away. Before he knew it, Ikuto was pinned against the wall by Gaito. Takasu leaned forward in anticipation. Amu took a small fraction of a step toward the two men, but remained where she was. She too leaned forward, but she had a certain air of protectiveness about her.

'She's worried about me,' Ikuto thought in wonder though he didn't let it show on his face. He turned back to Gaito and stared at him coldly. Gaito grinned and let go of the blue haired boy. He took a few steps back, but just as he was about to turn around, he punched Ikuto in the face and knocked him to the ground. Ikuto put a hand up to his now bleeding lip.

"So, how were the new red X-eggs, Takasu?" Gaito asked changing the subject. He turned back toward Takasu, completely ignoring the injured Ikuto.

"They were perfect, sir," Takasu replied, looking at Ikuto with a satisfied grin.

"That's wonderful. They'll help us greatly in our search for the Embryo." Gaito turned back to Ikuto. "You're free to go. I just wanted to meet you." Amu put out a hand to Ikuto who was still on the floor. Takasu's eyes widened while Gaito merely watched with interest. Ikuto reached up and took her hand and allowed her to pull him away. He turned back to see Takasu giving him a death glare. Ikuto smirked and walked away with Amu.

She brought him back to his room and sat him down on his bed. All of the Charas came out and examined Ikuto except for Yoru who was sound asleep. Amu walked out of the door and down the hall. She came back a few minutes later with a wet washcloth. She lightly dabbed at Ikuto's bleeding lower lip. He watched her the entire time with a soft look in his eyes. She seemed worried about him. When she caught him looking, the expression disappeared. Ikuto smirked at her, but on the inside he was concerned. She wasn't blushing bright red like she usually would have. Instead, her cheeks were a soft light pink. Satisfied that his cut was clean, Amu stood up and walked to Ikuto's door. She turned around and pantomimed sleeping. She gave him a small smile before leaving the room with her Charas. Ikuto fell into his bed and shut his eyes, waiting for sleep to find him. Just on the brink of dreamland, his eyes snapped open as he realized something. It was what had been nagging him earlier. Now that it came to mind, he wondered why he hadn't taken notice of it sooner. Once the thought entered his head, it stayed there and prevented him from falling asleep. He stared blank eyed at the night sky outside his window.

Amu hadn't spoken a word to anyone.

**Whoo, that's over. I've been wanting to write this for a long time, but I've never gotten around to it. And I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I only had enough time to roughly skim it during the proofreading. And I know you all don't care, but I feel like telling you all about my pathetic moment that I had today. In the morning I didn't pick up my house key, which I had put down on the piano that we have by the front door. I walked out and went to school like I usually did. I have a very long driveway and as I was walking up, I was thinking about how it was extra cold that day. When I got up to my front door, I tried to find my key, but it wasn't there. I peered in through our glass doors and saw my key laying on the piano. I panicked and started walking around the house. I had my cell phone, but there was no sevice. And worse yet, I didn't have any gloves. I just sat on my steps and stared at nothing for a while. Then me, being the idiot that I am, Started playing with an icicle since I was bored. My hands got all numb and I was really upset. I walked around with my cell phone and tries to find some service. I eventuall found some and texted my mom. She called my Grandpa and he came over to unlock my door. Altogether, I was out ther for 45 minutes in the freezing cold with no gloves. So yeah, today wasn't a good day for me... Oh man, this is long. Well, that's it for now. Byes!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!! Happy Valentines Day!!! (Though it's not a very happy day for me since I don't have a boyfriend or anything... but I hope the rest of you had a fun day!) I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I've finished writing the plot line for this story so updates should come a little quicker than they do now(it'll all depend on how much time I have on the computer to write it). The bad news is that this is the shortest chapter so far. My mom wants to get on the laptop to do something important and she's pestering me to get off. So, that means I wasn't able to proofread this chapter either. I'm SO sorry about all of this!!! Please forgive me!!! (but this chapter is very important so I guess it isn'y too bad...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor with I ever(sadly)...**

Ikuto was woken up by a black dress shirt and a pair of pants that were thrown in his face. He groaned, still half asleep. He pulled the shirt off of his face (the pants landed on his stomach) and looked groggily in the direction that they came from. There, standing at the foot of his bed with her hands on her hips, was Amu. Her expression told him that he'd better hurry up and get dressed. Ikuto remembered exactly what Amu was like when you got her mad and leapt out of bed. He pulled off his shirt and Amu blushed madly. She whipped around to face the wall while he changed.

"What's the matter, _Amu_?" Ikuto asked with a sly smirk. "Are you thinking perverted things _again_?"

Amu didn't react to his comment, but Ikuto could she her shoulders shaking with rage. His smirk grew wider as he silently crept towards her turned back. He leaned over her shoulder, still unnoticed, and softly blew in her ear. Amu brought a hand up to cover her ear and sprinted away from him in one motion. She turned back to face him with wide eyes and a bright pink blush. Ikuto chuckled at her expression.

He then noticed what she was wearing. It was a long black silk dress. It had spaghetti strap sleeves and was tight fitting around the torso. It had a long skirt that went all the way down to her feet. Some parts of the skirt were gathered together and were held in place by blood red bows. When she turned around to face him after he was done changing, he saw the Humpty Lock was hanging from her neck, shimmering in the light. Overall, she looked absolutely stunning and for the first time in his life, Ikuto was stunned. Amu brought one of her hands forward with a frown and snapped her fingers in his face. He glared at her and she just gave him a small grin.

Yoru came out from his egg and at the sight of Amu's Charas (especially Miki), he immediately cheered up and began to chase them around the room. Ikuto watched for a little while, but was soon pulled away by Amu. She dragged him through the hallways just as she had done the night before when they went to meet Gaito except this time they were taking a different path. Ikuto still had no clue as to where they were going so he focused his attention on trying to keep up with Amu's quick pace. They soon found themselves in front of double door made of a dark wood. Takasu was standing off to the side with a girl who had straight white hair. She looked somewhat similar to Amu, but not quite.

"Alright Ikuto I'll explain quickly," Takasu began; clearly showing that he wished Ikuto wasn't there. "This is a ball that Halloween is throwing for business purposes. You're required to attend, because Gaito doesn't want you to his out on 'all of the fun' as he calls it. Personally, I'd rather trade places with you and not have to go at all." The girl behind Takasu brought up a hand and touched his shoulder. He turned and gave her a small smile.

'So even this Takasu guy has a soft spot,' Ikuto mentally noted.

"This," Takasu said, gesturing toward the mysterious girl. "is Miyu. She also works for Halloween." Miyu nodded at Ikuto and reached forward to shake his hand. Takasu offered his arm to Miyu and she took it. The two walked through the double doors ahead of Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto wrapped his arm around her waist and she stiffened. She started to squirm and Ikuto grinned at her. He led her though the doors and she went along willingly though she kept her eyes averted the entire time.

Inside, there were tables all around the edges of the room. Each table was piled high with many different kinds of fruits, vegetables, and meats. Ikuto and Amu could see Takasu and Miyu sitting at the largest table at the far end of the room. Amu led Ikuto through the crowd of guests trying to make their ways to their tables. Amu sat down next to the chair at the head of the table and Ikuto took his place next to her. Across from Amu and Ikuto were Takasu and Miyu respectively. Gaito came over and grinned at Ikuto who gave him a cold glare in return. He sat down at the head of the table, his eyes flickering between Amu and Ikuto.

Everyone dug into the food and the servants ran around filling up empty glasses and putting more food on the platters when they needed it. Eventually, music started and couples started to walk out and dance. Takasu offered Miyu his hand and they walked off to dance as well. Amu and Ikuto remained where they were in awkward silence. Ikuto kept shooting glances at Amu and offered his hand multiple times which she tried to ignore. After a few songs were over, Ikuto finally lost his patience. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the dance floor.

The song ended and a new slow one began. Ikuto placed a hand on her waist and she placed one of hers on his shoulder. She placed her other hand in Ikuto's. They began to sway gently to the music. The hand he had on her waist entwined itself in the ends of her long hair. It felt as smooth as it had the night before. He let it run through his fingers, enjoying the feel of it. He looked down at her face. She was staring at her hand inside of his. He tightened his grip and she looked up at his face. She blushed when she saw him notice her staring and Ikuto grinned at her.

He pulled her into his chest and rested his head on hers. He could feel the heating of his cheeks through his shirt and his grin widened. Ikuto pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled, expecting to smell her usual scent of strawberries. Instead, he smelled roses. It was still had the same calming effect on him as it used to so he wasn't upset at the loss of the strawberries. Besides, roses had a more womanly smell and he liked it. **(NO! Don't get the wrong idea by that last sentence!! This isn't going to be an M fic so just get that thought out of heads RIGHT NOW!!! XD)**

Amu and Ikuto didn't notice Gaito looking at them with a thoughtful expression nor did they notice Takasu and Miyu looking at them either.

"Do you think I should interrupt?" he asked Miyu quietly.

"No," she said with a smile. "Let them have their moment."

"But Gaito looks like he's plotting something. We should just get them away from here for their own safely."

"Aww, your soft side is showing again, Takasu," Miyu giggled quietly. "And don't worry about Amu. She knows that Gaito's up to something. I just wish that we could figure out what."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Takasu said, putting a loose strand of Miyu's hair behind her ear. Miyu blushed light pink and Takasu smiled at her. **(Listen you guys, Takasu and Miyu are not a couple! I could make them get together later or I might not. I haven't decided yet…)**

"Hey," Miyu said breaking her gaze away and looking toward Gaito. "Look at him."

Amu noticed Gaito out of the corner of her eye. After a little while, she took Ikuto's hand and pulled him toward the door. Ikuto was surprised at her sudden movements and looked back into the room to see if something was wrong. He saw Takasu and Miyu looking at Gaito carefully. Ikuto followed her gaze and looked toward him as well. Gaito was glaring at Ikuto and his fists were clenched on top of the table. Ikuto turned away and hurried up so that he was walking next to Amu.

Amu led him through the corridors and back to his room. When she stayed by the door, Ikuto walked inside ahead of her, assuming that she was just coming to collect her Charas and then leave. He saw Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia float up in her direction and he heard no other sound.

Assuming that she left, Ikuto said to Yoru, "That Gaito is really creepy. He looked like he was going to lash out at me at any moment."

"I won't let that happen," a quiet, beautiful voice behind him said. It was as clear as bell chimes and as soothing as the summer breezes Ikuto used to always feel when he was younger. He turned around and looked at Amu standing in the doorway, realizing that it was she who had spoken. They gazed at one another for a few minutes before Amu abruptly turned and walked away with her Charas, leaving Ikuto staring after her in surprise.

**See, even Takasu has a good side!!! And don't worry. I'll explain more on why Amu hasn't been speaking in the next chapter(And I'll make it longer than usual so that I can make up for this one!) Well, that's all for now so BYES!!! Oh, and of course(you all should know this by now...) PLEASE REVIEW!!! WE'RE ONLY THREE REVIEWS SHORT OF 50!! THAT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY!! SO PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!!!!! And if we ever get to 100 reviews(though that probably won't happen any time soon...), I'm write a one-shot or something to celebrate!!(I don't know what it'll be about yet, but if I do get 100 reviews, I will write something... but I'll figure that out when the time comes. I just wanted to tell you all about that beforehand.) SO PLEASE REVIEW!! I've haven't done a one shot in a while so that's something that I look forward to doing!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! I told you all that I'd be able to update quicker!!!!!!! And I've kept my promise about making this chapter longer than normal. Be warned: I talk about Amu's past and it's kinda very sad. In the next few chapters, I'll talk about what she's been doing recently. There isn't really too much to say so ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Shugo Chara isn't mine. It all belongs to Peach-Pit. Yeah, I'm sad about that too...**

Ikuto lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Last night, Amu had quickly left after revealing her voice to him. He had so many questions to ask her, but she hadn't come to see him all day. Instead of her bringing his breakfast like she usually did, she sent up a servant to give it to him instead. Why was she avoiding him? Did she have a reason for not speaking to him? Ikuto looked over his shoulder at Yoru. The little cat chara was sleeping peacefully in his egg and Ikuto didn't want to wake him up and bombard him with all of the questions running through his head. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was half past six and the sun was setting. He'd nearly gone twenty-four hours without seeing Amu.

To him, her voice was beautiful. Though she only said five words to him (if you count the contraction as one word), he had her voice commuted to memory. Right now, all he felt like doing was listening to it especially if she spoke to him with passion in her tone. He grinned as his thoughts grew dirty. **(I won't even begin to describe it…)**

When he heard the sound of his door opening, he quickly sat up, hopes high. He was extremely happy, though he would never show it, to see Amu standing in the doorway. He stood up and took a step towards her. She looked at him carefully before reaching forward to take his hand and leading him out of his room with unhurried movements.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier," she said in her clear beautiful voice. Ikuto was momentarily at a loss for works. "I was trying to get permission to take you out to the city for something to eat."

"Oh, so you wanted to go on a date with me, huh?" he teased as he tightened his grip on her hand. She flushed, but didn't try to pull her hand away.

"I just felt that you needed to get out of this stuffy old building," she answered, traces of her blush still lingering underneath her eyes. She led him out of the front doors of the Halloween building. She looked sideways at him as she said, "Plus, 'm sure that you have some questions for me."

"A few," Ikuto admitted. He opened his mouth to ask his first one, but Amu brought a finger up to his lips to shush him. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done, but Ikuto only smirked. He reached up with his free hand (his other was still holding Amu's) and took her index finger away from his mouth to kissed each of her fingertips lightly. Amu turned tomato red and yanked both of her hands from him. Ikuto chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. She tried to escape his hold, but soon found the attempt futile. Ikuto grinned at his victory and tightened his grip, earning a deep sigh from Amu.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, a comfortable silence passing between the two. To Ikuto's immense pleasure, they stopped by his favorite café. They took their seats at a table by the window, ordering a Strawberry Smoothie for Amu and a cup of Chocolate Milk for Ikuto. Amu looked hopefully at the small stage at the back, but was disappointed to find it empty. Ikuto noticed and tried to comfort her.

"Rima is doing very well. I sometimes see her and she's quite good." Amu wasn't sure if Ikuto was giving her his true opinion on Rima's comedy, but seemed to accept his word about her friend doing well.

"So," Amu began, turning her eyes up to the ceiling. "What do you want to know first?" Ikuto immediately started to fling question after question at her, unsure of which one to ask first. Amu tried to catch at least one of his inquires, but they just flew through one ear and out the other. Eventually, she began to get a headache from the effort to keep up with him and quite frankly cracked.

"Shut up!" she shouted. People turned their heads toward the couple and Amu lowered her voice. "I couldn't understand one word you just said." She took a deep breath. "Why don't I just explain everything? Would that be good?" Ikuto nodded his head, grinning widely from Amu's abrupt outburst. Knowing him, she thought that he was probably trying to make her do that the whole time. She shot a glare at him before taking a deep breath and a sip from her smoothie and began her story.

"It all began when I was seven years old. Back then I wasn't a Hinamori. I was a member of the Hanazono family." She took in Ikuto's shocked expression and gave him a grim smile. "Well, did you ever notice that I looked nothing like the other Hinamori's? I had pink hair and everyone else had shades of brown. My eyes were gold and nobody else had a color close to that. When Ami came along, her light brown eyes were close enough to mine so that people wouldn't often question out sisterhood. Though, I suppose I should go back a few years since you look kinda baffled.

"I was the daughter of Hanazono Kei and his wife Hikari **(These are the names from the anime Special A except Kei's actual name is Takashima Kei. And these are not the characters that I'm using in my story. I just named my characters after them. Btw, I highly recommend this anime. It's extremely funny)**. I had three sisters. I was the oldest and I always felt a special bond with the youngest. I don't know why, but I just did. Our family had a bad reputation from blackmail. None of it was real, but sadly, people still hated us even after it was proved that we were innocent.

"One day while we were sitting inside listening to our mother tell us a story, we heard a gunshot coming from the kitchen. Our mother, fearing the worst raced to where the loud cracking sound had come from. We followed even though she told us to stay." At this, Ikuto looked at Amu with disapproving eyes. She caught his look and immediately became defensive. "What? I was only seven. Plus, I'd never heard a gunshot before. I just thought that dad had dropped some heavy pan on the ground or something. Besides, I was always curious back then. Everything fascinated me." Ikuto sighed deeply and motioned for her to continue. Amu was briefly struck by how much he cared for her safety. She quickly pushed her thoughts aside and began telling her tale once more.

"When my sisters and I came into the kitchen, we saw a man with jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail running down his back. He was pointing a gun at my mother who was standing in front of us. I saw my father's body lying on the kitchen tiles in a pool of blood. Once we entered the kitchen, the man noticed us and motioned to a young boy behind him who looked to be around the age of 13 **(Takasu is one year older than Ikuto)**. The boy had black hair like his father, but it was much shorter. Though I didn't know it at the time, that little boy was Takasu. Takasu took out a knife from his belt and jumped on my mother. He held the knife to her throat after pushing her down to her knees. His father advanced on me and my sisters. I pulled my siblings behind me since I was the oldest and had to protect them. The man just grinned and kicked my small body on the side, causing me to fly into the kitchen wall, leaving my sisters unprotected." Ikuto seemed enraged by this and the hand that held his chocolate milk tightened. The hand that had been resting on the table tightened into a fist and shook from the amount of force that he was exerting onto it. Amu reached forward and gently loosened his fingers. Embarressed by the contact, she quickly brought her hands back to cup her Strawberry Smoothie.

"The man went for my sisters first. Takasu later told me that he liked to hurt the youngest ones first. He grabbed them all by the collars of their shirts in one hand and took out a knife with the other. My mother was screaming for him to stop, but he took no notice of her. I won't tell you exactly what he did to them, but I will say that it has haunted me since. I managed to crawl away with tears sliding down my face. Once I climbed through the window, I heard another crack and I knew it was the bullet for my mother. They started to search the house for me, but I was outside, crouched underneath the window, silently weeping. I peeked in through the window just as they were leaving. I saw so much sadness in Takasu's face, but I didn't care at the time. I was too angry.

"Then, the most wonderful and horrible thing happened. My youngest sister's body twitched. That was horrible, because that man noticed it too. 'We'd better dispose of it in the river just in case she lives,' he'd said. He lifted up the body and threw it over his shoulder as carelessly as you would fling your backpack onto your back when you were late for the bus. Takasu looked at my sister's corpse sadly and walked out behind his father. I crawled back inside and sat in the middle of my family's bodies, crying my eyes out." Amu no longer seemed like she was talking to Ikuto. It was like she wasn't there; she was lost in her memories. Ikuto pulled his chair over next to her. Only wishing to give her comfort, he pulled her into his chest.

"The police came when my neighbors called about hearing gunshots. They found me and put me in an orphanage while the rest of the Hanazono's were buried under my favorite willow tree down by the river. I was soon adopted by the Hinamori's who didn't have a daughter of their own yet. Right now, they're somewhere in America. But anyway, a few months afterward, they reported that my littlest sister's body was found floating in the bay. I mourned her for weeks after that. Though they'd told me she was dead, I couldn't help but feel that she was always with me." Amu's voice choked on her emotions and she started to sob into Ikuto's shirt. He just held her comfortingly, stroking her hair and wiping the tears for her face, not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes, she looked up at him gratefully and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you, Ikuto," she whispered. "It feels good to get that off of my chest."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said just as quietly.

Amu wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I wish all the same." This was strange behavior for Ikuto. Amu wrapped her arms around him as well, showing him that she was happy for him being there. She smiled into his shirt and sighed happily. The other customers were now looking at the couple, saying "So CUTE!" quietly to one another.

Amu and Ikuto eventually got up, left and tip, and stepped outside into the now cold night air. Amu tried to rub some warmth into her arms and Ikuto placed his arm around her shoulders as he did before.

"But now you'll be all cold!" Amu exclaimed as she tried to pull away.

"Doesn't matter." He seemed oddly sober after her story and didn't seem to be teasing her at all. As she grew used to his presence, Amu leaned into his embrace, sheltering herself from the cold. She looked up into the sky and saw, not snow, but a light drizzle. There were dark ominous clouds hanging above them and Amu could have sworn that she heard thunder in the distance. She quickened her pace and Ikuto had to run to keep up, beginning forced to let go of her shoulder in order to run.

They arrived at the Halloween building in record time and Ikuto soon found himself once again in his room/prison. Amu stood by the door trying to catch her breath. He Charas, who had been sleeping in her coat pockets, woke up and, without noticing Amu, went over to go back to sleep beside Yoru's egg.

"Well," Amu said as she looked at her Chara Eggs. "They can stay with you tonight, I suppose." She was about to turn around when a large crack of thunder echoed through the room, rattling the window panes and lightning flashed brightly, causing a sudden power outage. But that wasn't what surprised Ikuto. Amu let out a loud yelp once she heard the thunder and buried herself against Ikuto's chest. He stumbled from the sudden added weight and looked down at the quivering Amu.

"Amu," he said quietly, still unnaturally sober. "are you afraid of thunder?"

Though Amu was ashamed to admit it, she nodded her head against his chest. Despite her fear, Ikuto could feel her cheeks heat up through the fabric of his shirt. Suddenly, he lifted her up bridal style and set her down on his bed. He crawled in next to her and pulled the covers up to cover them both. She looked at him with wide eyes and was about to ask about him sudden actions when another crack of thunder silenced her. She started to shake with fear and looked helplessly at Ikuto.

'Well, I guess there's no helping it,' Ikuto thought as he let his arms encircle her thin, but firm frame. He rested his chin on top of her head and breathed in her new rosy scent. He rubbed his hands against her back and started to hum a song that his mother used to sing for him when he was younger and had nightmares.

"It's alright," he murmured quietly into her ear. "I won't let anything hurt you either." **(He's referring to the last chapter when she said that she would protect him.)**

Curling up against Ikuto, Amu felt such peace. She pulled out of Ikuto's hands out of his embrace and rested her palm in it. With her cheeks a rosy pink, she smiled an innocent smile up at Ikuto. Her warm golden eyes melted with kindness and Ikuto had never been more grateful to be in her presence. With one hand, he pulled her closer to him and she feel into a peaceful sleep. He watched her beautiful face for a little while longer before falling asleep himself, dreaming peaceful dreams about being with her.

**I just had to end the chapter on a light note since it's mostly SO depressing. Plus, I had to put a bed scene in there mainly because I am addicted to them! XD Personally, I think that this chapter was pretty good, but who am I to say? It's all based on what you all think. So, PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I update and the longer the chapters are and we all want long chapters that come to us quickly right??? So, don't be selfish! Just spend a few extra seconds to write a review(I mean, you've already spent so much of your time reading the chapter, what's a few extra seconds? XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, I'm back!!! I have a whole bunch of projects due withing the next few weeks so it could be a while before I update again. And I have to say, Chapter 38 rocked!! The Amuto was awesome!! I really can't wait for next month!!!!!**

**GOOD NEWS!!! (If you already know this... well, you'll just hear it again...): Shugo Chara Doki is going to continue on the manga's plot line once more on episode 75!! I can't wait!! Hopefully we'll get another bed scene, because the one that the anime has now has absolutely NO AMUTO in it!!!! And we all what Amuto, RIGHT?????**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, I DO own Takasu, Miyu, and Gaito (NO I don't own their names!! jeez, how can someone call dibbs on a name??? You're all so weird to think that... Wait a minute, am I he only one who thought that? does that mean I'm weird???........................ Aww, shit!!!**

The morning sunlight entered Ikuto's bedroom and rested on top of two large lumps under the blue bed covers. Amu groaned sleepily and pulled the covers up higher. She was a night person; never a morning person. A chuckle came from beside her, right next to her neck. She could feel hot breath on her skin and threw the covers off and stared at what she found next to her. Ikuto, with his head propped up on his hand, grinned down at her.

"You act so childish. Really, you can't blame me for calling you a kid."

Amu glared, but immediately blushed bright red afterward. All of the memories of last night came flooding back with amazing clarity.

"Did I really act like that last night?" she asked him quietly, trying to calm down her blush.

"Nope," Ikuto replied shortly, watching with amusement as Amu's entire face grew cherry red. Ikuto smirked and laid his head down next to hers. She looked at him cautiously, but he didn't make any other movements; he just gazed at her with wide, innocent eyes. She eventually relaxed and he, waiting for her to let her guard down, made his move.

Ikuto leaned forward and pulled her closer to him. He pressed his lips to her forehead and could feel her face heat up. He smirked against her skin and ran his hand through her hair. When he realized that she wasn't struggling, he stared down at her in surprise. She looked at him blankly, but her eyes seemed to hold some sort of emotion deep down. It looked almost like pleasure. Ikuto was taken aback and, getting a sudden burst of confidence, advanced on her.

His lips were a centimeter away from hers when there was a loud knock on the door. Amu seemed to awake from her trance. She quickly entangled herself from his arms and jumped out of his bed. Ikuto looked on in disappointment as Amu approached the door. Hand on the doorknob, Amu paused. She slowly turned the knob and came face to face with Miyu.

"What are you doing?" Miyu inquired, looking behind Amu at Ikuto.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Amu replied coldly. Ikuto was impressed.

'She's still just as good at making up those facades.'

"Well, _I_ came up here to tell Ikuto that there will be another ball tonight. Takasu was going to give you the news, but I guess I got to you first," Miyu said, irritated.

"Too bad. Anyone would have been better than you."

"Even Gaito?"

Amu paled at the mention of her boss. Miyu smiled triumphantly and, with a flick of her wrist, turned and left Amu and Ikuto all alone. After a few moments of stillness and silence, Amu wordlessly went over to Ikuto's closet and got him another black outfit. She chucked it at his face and quickly left his alone, not looking back.

'Why would Miyu mention Gaito?' she thought to herself as she walked towards her room. 'She was probably just trying to annoy me… But why did she have to say that in front of Ikuto? It's so embarrassing to have Ikuto know that I'm Halloween's puppet, just like Nikaido called Ikuto a long time ago.' Amu approached her closet and pulled out a white silk dress with a tight bodice and long flowing sleeves. She tied white ribbons in her hair to tie together the whole outfit, deciding to leave her hair down.

'I hate having to always obey people of higher power than me, never being allowed to voice my opinions. It feels like I'm in a cage with no hope of ever being set free. But I'm not a puppet,' Amu thought sadly as she walked back towards Ikuto's rooms. 'I think that I'm more like a broken marionette.' A tear trekked slowly down her cheek at the thought. 'Why would Ikuto want to be around something that is broken beyond repair?'

* * *

Amu and Ikuto entered the ballroom once more. Everything was the same, except for the guests and everyone's clothing. Amu and Ikuto sat the same way they did before and Gaito continued to watch them, study them. Ikuto was aware of the man's gaze, but chose to ignore it. He could feel the stare boring into him and he became uncomfortable, though he never showed a sign of it. Eventually, as he saw Gaito begin to stare at Amu, stood up abruptly and took Amu's wrist. He dragged her out onto the dance floor and glided with her across the floor.

The dance was beautiful. Ikuto quickly forgot his troubles and lost himself in the feeling of his body blending perfectly with Amu's. They twirled flawlessly around the other couples. They didn't notice Gaito stand up and walk to the edge of the floor to get a closer look. Both of them were lost in the other's eyes. Ikuto smiled down at her and she smiled back, her cheeks flushed with excitement. Gaito could see the light shining in both of their eyes as they looked at each other.

"So, little Amu's fallen in love, huh?" he murmured quietly to himself, watching the pair with interest. His suspicions had been true. They loved each other, even if they didn't realize it themselves. "Well, I'll just have to do something about that."

The song ended and Amu and Ikuto tried to catch their breath. Amu laughed softly with joy and Ikuto let out a few breathless chuckles. Out of the corner of her eye, Amu saw Gaito advancing on them. The smiled slid from her face and her skin turned as white as her dress. Ikuto followed her gaze and caught his breath. He let out a cat-like hiss and watched Gaito closely.

"Now now, there's no need to act so hostile," Gaito said in a sing song voice. "I only wish to have a private word with Miss Hinamori." He started walking towards the small stone balcony, motioning for Amu to follow. She started to walk towards him, but quickly turned around to face Ikuto, who was standing as close to her as her shadow.

"Stay here," she told him quietly. He looked at her, alarmed and shocked. She could even see a bit of hurt hidden in his eyes. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "If anything happens, I'll scream. I'll be expecting you to come quickly, alright?" Ikuto let out a long, exasperated breath and nodded slightly. He walked off to stand against one of the walls, glaring in Gaito's direction. Amu slowly walked towards the waiting Gaito.

"Amu, how are you? Are you well?" Gaito asked softly, showing false concern. He couldn't care less about how she fared; he just wanted to butter her up. She nodded her head, not believing him one bit. Gaito inwardly sighed. His acting skill weren't what you would call "wonderful".

"I suppose I'll just get right to the point." He leaned down towards Amu, who hastily took a step back. He tightly gripped her shoulders, keeping her in place. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Stay away from Ikuto if you wish for him to live."

Amu felt as though the breath was knocked out of her. Her legs buckled beneath her and her vision momentarily went black. She could see the stone underneath Gaito's feet. She vaguely heard herself asking, "Why?"

"Why?" Gaito repeated incredulously. "Why? I can see that you have feelings for that boy and I don't like that one bit."

"I don't have any feelings for him! He's just a good friend!"

"Are you really that thick-headed?" Gaito stared down at her exasperatedly. "Ah well, no matter. If you remain close to him, it will distract you from your work for me. You're one of my greatest workers, Amu. I'm not going to let you slack off, even if you do it unconsciously. I'm only keeping him here in order to keep an eye on him; if he just roamed free, he would be a threat to Halloween."

Gaito kneeled down next to Amu and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked on it, hard. She yelped loudly. None of the guests heard, except for one. Gaito found himself being flown through the air. He landed lightly on his feet and turned to face an enraged Ikuto who was crouching protectively in front of the fallen Amu.

"Don't worry. I'll leave peacefully," Gaito said, his hands raised in front of him where the other two could see.

"Like I'll let you," Ikuto growled. He took a step forward, but remembered that Amu was behind him and decided that he would rather stay by her side than start a big fight with Gaito. He settled for growling, softly but menacingly, at Gaito. Ikuto put his hand behind him and gripped her cold fingers with his warmer ones, making sure that she was still safe and protected. Gaito walked to the balcony doors that Ikuto had jumped through moments before and smiled at Amu.

"Remember what I said." He walked away slowly, laughing softly.

Ikuto looked down at Amu, who was still on the ground, staring blankly at her hands. Ikuto leaned down and gathered her up into his arms. She buried her face in his neck, her hair covering her like a curtain. The two got many curious glances as they advanced toward the doors. Ikuto saw Takasu and Miyu looking at them with raised eyebrows. He chose to ignore them, focusing all of his attention on keeping Amu as comfortable as possible. He carried her up to his room and set her down on his bed, still clothed in her white dress. Ikuto thought that she looked like an angel with the moonlight shining on top of her, making her hair and dress glow softly. Ikuto lay down next to her and covered them both with his blanket. He pulled her into his arms once again. He figured that there wasn't anything more that he could do to help her with whatever pain she was feeling. He closed his eyes and tried to let sleep find him.

An hour later, Ikuto was still up. He just couldn't fall asleep. He didn't want to move, because then he would have to move Amu, who was resting in his arms. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and found Amu staring up into his face, her hand resting gently on his warm facial skin. He brought one of his hands up to cover the one that was touching him. They stared at one another silently. Their Charas hadn't bothered to get up all day; they just slept the whole day away.

A tear fell down Amu's face for the second time that day. She hugged Ikuto tightly and rested her forehead against his. He rubbed her back soothingly, watching her quietly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her softly, sometime later. "Did Gaito do anything to you?"

Amu shook her head and whispered back, "I'm just remembering something that happened a long time ago." She hated to lie to him, but she figured that it would be best if he didn't know about Gaito's warning and unvoiced threat. Ikuto pulled her into his chest again, arms protective around her slim waist and face resting in her hair. After lightly planting a kiss into her hair, sleep found him and he was out like a light. Amu however stayed awake for quite some time, thinking about what actions she was going to take if she wanted Ikuto to remain safe.

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you all liked it!!!!! I don't know when I'll update again, but I will try as hard as I can to get on the laptop and write it! Well, that's it I guess... BYES!!!!!!!!! Oh, yeah! And don't forget to REVIEW!!! With my limited updating time, reviews are very crutial and will give me more motivation!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHH, I'M SO EXCITED!!! Episode 74 is coming out soon!!(It might even be out now. I'm gonna go look for it in a few minutes!!) Ugh, this si the shortest chapter so far... but the next one's long and I couldn't bleed this chapter and the next one together; it would be VERY long and I'm tired enough as it is!!! Listen everybody, we have 78 reviews as of right this second!! I'm SO happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only 22 more until you get a oneshot!!! YAY!!! I wanna write a oneshot really bad! And I'll make sure it's better than my first... ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara so would you all stop breaking my heart by making me admit that over and over and over and over...**

**MORE GOOD NEWS!!!: In a little bit, I'm gonna upload a new fanfic!! YAY!!!! I know, I know, I should be contributing all of my time to this story..., nut I just have to post the next one!! I'll be trying extra hard to update both of them regularly and once my wave of projects and testing is over, updates will come much quicker for both stories. If you all have the time, I'd greatly appreciate it if you checked out my new story too and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! :)**

'So… heavy,' Amu thought as she carried Ikuto's breakfast tray up to his room. It took the chefs a little longer than usual to make it today. Amu shrugged it off, thinking that she was just fretting over absolutely nothing. She opened the door to Ikuto's room and saw that he was sitting up on his bed, feet crossed, arms draped across his chest. As he heard someone enter his room, he cracked open his eyes and grinned at the pink haired girl standing in his doorway.

Amu walked over to him and he sat up, his legs hanging over the side of his bed. She handed him the tray and sat down beside him, swinging her legs that didn't quite reach the floor. It had been about five days since the ball and the things that Gaito told her were still ringing clearly in her head. She turned her thoughts over as she started to twirl a strand of pink around her finger. Ikuto took a bite of his toast and frowned. He took a sip from his cup of orange juice and cringed.

"Breakfast tastes weird today," he said, examining his orange juice in the morning sunlight, frowning deeply.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, frowning too.

"I don't know. There's just some bitter taste to it." He put a hand up to his stomach. "And the rest of my body doesn't like it too much either." He suddenly dropped his toast and orange juice on the ground. His breakfast tray fell from his lap, a loud crashing sound echoing throughout the small room as it connected with the floor.

"Ikuto!" Amu worriedly exclaimed. She laid him down on his bed and pulled the bed covers on top of him. "What's wrong? What hurts?"

"Everything," he gasped. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his breathing became ragged. He trembled violently under the sheets. "So… hot."

Amu sprinted from the room, coming back a few moments later with a piece of cloth and ice along with a bottle of medicine and a spoon. She quickly wrapped the ice up in the fabric and brought it up to Ikuto's forehead. A spoonful of red-bitter medication soon found itself inside of the ill cat boy's mouth. She gently stroked his cheek and examined him anxiously, desperately looking for any sign of improvement. Amu's hand held cold to the sick Ikuto. He buried his face in it and sighed contentedly. He fell asleep and Amu sighed with relief.

Amu went back to the kitchens to get more ice, contemplating exactly what had happened.

'Has Gaito done something?' she asked herself, a frown marring her face. 'He did say that I had to stay away from Ikuto. He must have been the one to poison Ikuto's food. Or he could have asked Takasu of Miyu to do it too. Still, that doesn't change anything; Gaito is the one who had poisoned Ikuto. He has to be. I can't think of anyone else… Ugh, I'm getting a headache.'

* * *

Amu walked back into Ikuto's room and saw him shaking fiercely, teeth chattering loudly.

'I guess I won't need this ice, huh?' she thought, tiredly. She threw it off to the side and approached the now freezing Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Cold…," he muttered through his teeth. Amu pulled his covers up higher, but soon came to a realization afterward with a loud groan.

He wasn't going to be able to warm himself up on his own.

She sighed and slid underneath his bed covers. She pulled him close to her chest and clasped her arms around him tightly. Ikuto sighed in content and nuzzled into her neck. She laid her head in his hair and closed her eyes. She listened to his breathing for a while and when she heard it return to normal, she sighed yet again and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Amu." The young pinkette groaned and groggily opened her eyes. Expecting to see Ikuto smirking down at her, she instead saw Gaito standing beside the bed, looking down at her with a frown. Amu noticed her position; Ikuto's face buried in her chest and their arms encircling one another. She blushed, but soon forgot her embarrassment when Gaito beckoned her with his index finger. He started to walk towards the door, expecting her to follow. She carefully detached herself from Ikuto's arms and staggered towards the door.

Gaito stood out in the hallway, his arms crossed and a deep crease in his brow.

"What did I say to you before at the ball?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"To stay away from Ikuto," she said emotionlessly. She wasn't going to should him any emotion especially her fear, which she was most definitely feeling while standing in front of him.

"Exactly," he murmured, looking at her hardly. "I must say, I'm quite stumped as to the reason why you wouldn't obey me."

Amu kept silent and averted her eyes to her shoes. She heard Gaito sigh and shift his weight.

"Amu, I'll say this one more time, loud and clear," he said darkly. "Stay away from that Ikuto boy if you want him to live as long as he can."

Amu's eyes snapped up and stared into Gaito's. Shock filled her from head to toe as she processed everything that he had said.

"What do you mean 'as long as he can'?" she asked him quietly.

"I mean as long as we let him." Once seeing Amu's horrified expression, he decided to continue. "He is a weakness to Halloween since he is a weakness to you. Halloween is hot on the Embryo's trail and Easter has no hope of catching up. I don't want Ikuto running free after this. I don't feel that I have the need to explain myself to one of my employees so you'll hear no more from me on this matter. Besides, I told you that there would be consequences if you stayed with that troublesome boy. If you continue to spend time with him, he will suffer the consequences." Gaito turned on him heel and walked away, leaving a frozen Amu standing in the halls.

Amu walked slowly back to Ikuto who was now sleeping peacefully. She sat down beside him and ran a hand through his hair. She contemplated her chances of avoiding all of Gaito's "consequences" that would befall Ikuto if she remained as she was. Despair rose up in her throat as she had an epiphany.

If she stayed away, Ikuto would insist on seeing her. If she told him what was wrong, he would insist that he could take care of himself even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to stand up to Gaito and all of his servants. He wouldn't remain safe if she didn't do what she was going to do.

She was going to leave, even if it broke both her heart and his.

**I'm so upset, this story is starting to sound like another forbidden romance..., but don't worry. I still have a few juicy suprises up my sleeve!!! XD PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY!!! I love all of them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! Testing is finally OVER!! WOOT!! Now I can update once more!! SQUEE!!! :D Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. (It's a little less than 150 words short of 4,000!!! XD) I hope you all like it! And I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers. You're all wonderful and I absolutely LOVE all of your feedback. This chappy is my present to you all!!! :) There's a whole lot of Amuto in it!! And I can't wait for chapter 39 of the manga!!! ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS!!! I think I might be able to make it!!! (I don't know how I suvived this last month; waiting is torture!!! XD) GO AMUTO!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!!! I DO own Takasu, Miyu, and Gaito, though. So, DO NOT STEAL THEM!!! (Unless you have my permission of course!! :D)**

**Hey, everybody!! I gotta ask for your opinion on something. I know that I haven't said much about the Takasu/Miyu pairing, but they could possibly get together. If you guys want them to, just say the word and I'll do whatever you reviewers want!! I need to repay you all for all of your support!! :) ENJOY!!!!**

Ikuto looked at the nervous, fidgeting Amu who was perched on the edge of his bed. He frowned as he ate the breakfast _she_ had made for him. Right now, neither of them wanted a repeat of the previous day. Ikuto could hardly remember anything, but Amu had told him that he wasn't in a pretty state. He supposedly had a high fever and was slightly delirious. One thing he could remember clearly was the painful expression Amu had. She was extremely agitated about something and has been since them. Often, he would see her zone out and she would be so deep in her thoughts that she could never hear him call her name, even when he screamed for her.

Ikuto sighed and placed his tray on his bedside table. Amu was still looking at him, but now her expression was one of embarrassment.

"Um, Ikuto," she began, looking down at her feet. "Do you um… want to go get some ice cream?" Her face was an adorable shade of red and Ikuto couldn't help but let a small smile cover his lips.

"'Kay." Amu looked at him for a little bit before getting up and walking to his closet.

"You know, I can dress myself," Ikuto called to her.

"Yeah, I guess you can," Amu said, a little pink, coming back with a plain T-shirt and worn jeans. "I'm just quite used to picking out your clothes. Old habits die hard, huh?" She turned away while Ikuto changed. When he was done, she took his hand and towed him through the halls, stopping in front of her own room. She unlocked the door and led him inside.

Her room was a lot nicer than Ikuto's. She had a canopy bed with pink bed sheets. There was a white vanity table and a large walk-in closet. She had a comfy pink couch with a glass table in front of it. There were multiple vases all throughout the room filled with vibrant red roses, all blooming with life.

Ikuto stood gaping at all of the expensive furniture. Amu walked off into her walk in closet and left Ikuto alone for a bit. He took a few steps into her room and sat down on her couch. Something in the far corner of the room caught his eye and, after a closer look, was that it was a small dollhouse. Ikuto walked towards it and saw Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru sleeping soundlessly on a soft blanket.

"So, that's where they've been," he muttered to himself.

"Who's been?" a beautiful voice asked from behind him. He knew at once that it was Amu. He could recognize her voice anywhere. He heard her walk up to where he was and lean over his shoulder. He felt her warm breath on his cheek, her soft hair brush his face and was surprised that he liked how it felt. He mentally shook himself, thinking that pondering on those things right now wasn't a good idea; not with Amu in the room. He might lose control… but would that be a bad thing? He grinned widely.

"The Charas," he reasponded. "I've been wondering where they were."

"Oh, you mean I didn't tell you." She sounded genuinely surprised. "They've been in her the last few days since the blanket in your room isn't very comfortable."

"Hmph," Ikuto grunted. Amu giggled and took him arm again, towing him towards the door, grabbing her jacket along the way. Ikuto smiled at her. She had a cute laugh. **(AN: If you want to see her outfit, I'm gonna have a picture of it up in my profile soon!! :D)**

Soon, both of them were out on the street and buying their ice cream from the local vender. Ikuto, of course, got chocolate and Amu got strawberry since she didn't feel like getting the same thing as him. They walked along in silence, licking their ice cream contentedly. Ikuto looked at what she was wearing. Lately, she'd been wearing lighter colors; not the black that she always used to wear. They walked to the park and went deeper and deeper inside until they came across a small park. It was complete with a slide, rock wall, and swings. Amu's eyes lighted up with excitement and she pulled on Ikuto's sleeve. He looked in the direction she was gazing and smirked. Of course…

"Finish your ice cream first," he murmured into her ear as she started to walk towards the play thing.

"But-"

"No buts."

Amu pouted and Ikuto couldn't help but laugh. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He gently placed his lips against her temple.

"You're so cute," he murmured against her skin.

"Eep," she yelped and started to fidget. Ikuto grinned and led her toward one of the benches. He sat her down and took a seat next to her, his arm still around her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she had the opposite reaction. She leaned deeper into him and began licking her ice cream once more.

Ikuto got an idea and waited for her to open her mouth to lick her ice cream. He stuck his chocolate ice cream in front of her face and she licked it instead. Just like Ikuto had predicted, Amu flushed bright red.

"Ikuto, you PERVERT!" she screamed when he licked her ice cream as well.

"You licked mine so I licked yours back," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"I didn't lick yours on purpose. You stuck it in front of my face!"

"You could have stopped yourself if you wanted to. And you know what just happened right?"

Amu shook her head, still a little flushed. Ikuto leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "We just had an in-direct kiss." And bit her ear.

Screaming, Amu leapt into the air and stomped over to the nearest garbage can. She threw her ice cream in, Ikuto following her and doing the same thing. Amu still looked upset, so Ikuto stood behind her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against her neck. Amu nodded, unable to speak. Some children playing on the playground stopped what they were doing and stared at the young couple with wide eyes. Amu blushed cherry red and started to squirm.

"Watch and learn, kids," Ikuto told them as he approached Amu's neck. "It's best to learn from the master while you can. Someday, you'll thank me for teaching you this. Hopefully, you'll use this knowledge well." By now, Ikuto had the children's full attention.

"Ikuto, don't you dare," Amu growled as she looked up at his face. Though she was trying to stay strong, Ikuto could see a certain flash in her eyes that was most definitely _not_ fear. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he kinda liked it. He smirked down at her and she grew still as he unleashed the full force of his cerulean eyes on her.

"Watch and learn, kids," he said before dipping down and nibbling and nuzzling her neck. Amu flushed when she heard "ooh"s and "ahh"s coming from their small audience.

'Where are their parents?!?' she thought as Ikuto's hair brushed against her face. She abruptly lost her train of thought as Ikuto's mouth did something to her throat. 'What is this feeling?' she thought, closing her eyes. 'This kinda feels… _good_. I could get used to this.' She heard a big wave of "WOW"s coming from the children and her eyes flew open.

"Ikuto!" she shouted, jumping out of his arms. He looked a little dazed for a moment before focusing on her. Then, a large grin appeared on his face.

"Well well well, _Amu_. Your reaction was quite late if I may say so myself. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you liked that."

Amu turned tomato red and, as usual, the stuttering started.

"W-what?!? I don't know w-what you're t-t-t-talking about!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, REALLY!!!"

"Hm," was all Ikuto said in reply. He was studying her with an amused gaze. She started fidgeting and turned toward the small crowd of children.

"Forget everything you just s-," she began, but Ikuto quickly covered her mouth and smiled sweetly at the kids.

"Ignore her. She's a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

"What does that mean?" she shouted at him, twisting out of his arms. However, once she got out, she stumbled a bit and fell against him once more, with him catching her expertly. She clutched tightly to his shirt as she tried to regain her ground.

"Nor is she the most graceful swan in the lake." Amu glared up at Ikuto, but he only grinned at her. The children burst into laughter as Ikuto lifted her up bridal style. Her expression was priceless. The kids followed Ikuto like puppies as he walked toward the playground. He climbed the slide with only one hand; his other hand was holding Amu. He sat her down on his lap and they slid down the slide, the other children following hot on their trail, having taken a liking to the couple. By the time they landed at the end of the slide, Amu had completely forgotten her irritation directed towards Ikuto. Her eyes lit up as she looked around the small playground.

"You're still quite the kid, aren't you?" he asked her quietly in her ear.

"I was never able to really live out my childhood after I left," she said sadly, her eyes downcast. "But I'm making up for it now!" Her eyes lit up once more and she sprinted towards the swings. The other kids eagerly followed her once more, looking at her with glittering eyes. Ikuto stood back and watched from afar as Amu pushed them on the swings all at once, rapidly changing between each ecstatic kid.

'They really love her,' Ikuto thought with a small smile as he watched the seventeen year old play with children more than ten years younger than herself. 'I was her age when we first met. I was always so bitter and tired with life. Once she came, everything brightened up and I saw all of the wonders of life that I had been missing. Right now, she's probably gone through a lot of pain courtesy of Halloween. She's seen horrible things yet she still shines brightly. It's quite amazing.'

He walked up to her and helped her push the swings. She smiled gratefully at him, her eyes glowing brightly in the now setting sun.

'She's still smiling even though she's tired,' he thought as he helped a child start swinging again. 'All of these kids love her even though they've only just met her. It's no wonder that I love her too.' Ikuto had admitted to himself that he loved her before she left, but this was the first time the thought crossed his mind since she had returned. 'I never want to let her go.'

"Kids!" someone called. "KIDS!" All around Amu and Ikuto, there were cries of "MOMMY!" and "DADDY!" coming from the children. They jumped off their swings and raced toward their approaching parents.

"Thank you for watching them," one woman said.

"I hope they didn't cause you any trouble," another said with an apologetic smile.

"None at all," Amu replied, smiling brightly at all of the parents. They smiled back, a few giving their own personal apologies, and started to walk back home since the sun was going down and it was getting late. The children turned around to gaze sadly at Amu and Ikuto. Amu smiled widely and waved her hand high above her head. Ikuto gave them a small smile and raised his hand in farewell. The kids smiled and waved back before they disappeared around the corner.

"They were sweet," Amu said happily as she looked at where they had left.

"Yeah," Ikuto agreed, looking down at Amu. She was still a head smaller than him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away. They found a nice tree and sat at its base. Ikuto still kept his arm around her waist and she leaned against him in return.

"What did you mean when you said you never got a chance to 'live out your childhood'?" he said quietly.

"You picked up on that, huh?" she replied just as quietly. "Mm, I might as well tell you. Okay then, when I was still living here, I _was_ living out my childhood. But when I had to leave, I kind of just… stopped. Halloween was chasing me and-,"

"Wait a minute," Ikuto interrupted. "I thought Takasu was chasing you."

"He was ordered by Halloween to capture me. In truth, he never really wanted to do any of the things his father and Halloween made him do. Miyu saw that before I did. As a result, she is his closest friend. I personally think they might be in love, but back to my point. Takasu doesn't want to be evil. And Miyu helps him somewhat rebel against Halloween."

"So, he's not really as horrible as I thought he was?"

"No; Halloween, especially Gaito, are the evil ones here. Anyway, I fled to America with my family after we left. A few years later, Takasu caught up with us. He had Gaito with him and, under Gaito's orders, Takasu killed my adoptive parents and Ami. They captured me and made me one of Halloween's employees. At that point, I really didn't care anymore. I was only fourteen years old and I already found life to be pointless. I put up a strong wall around my emotions and stopped speaking, because I feared that I would break. After three years of being cold and uncaring, you came across me and caused me wake up again." Amu looked up at Ikuto's pitying and sorrowful expression. "Thank you, Ikuto."

Ikuto's face grew soft. "Don't mention it." He reached up and cupped her face. He leaned forward and pressed him lips gently to her forehead. Amu closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on top of hers and returned her embrace. They held each other for a few more moments before slowly breaking apart. Ikuto rested his head on her lap and she took one of his hands in both of hers.

Eventually, he pulled her down beside him and buried his face in her neck. She softly stroked his silky hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. They remain as they were for a long time, Amu still having her lips buried in his hair and the sun set unnoticeably behind them. Night set in yet the pair didn't move, each of them floating in a world of complete happiness.

"It's time to go back," Amu murmured into Ikuto's hair.

"Ugh," he groaned quietly, tightening his grip before letting go. "Fine." He was quite upset, having his happy moment interrupted. As a light bulb turned on in his head, he reached into the nearby flower bed and pulled out a pink rose with navy blue tips. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. He placed the rose behind her ear and softly stroked her hair before letting his hand fall to his side. Amu reached up to touch the rose lightly with the tips of her fingers and looked at him, a question in her gaze.

"Well, since you smell like a rose, I figured I'd give you one," he said with a shrug. Amu gave him a small smile and took his hand. They both walked back into the city and headed towards the Halloween building.

"Oh, yeah," Ikuto suddenly said. "How is it that I'm out of Halloween? Doesn't this tracking bracelet work?"

"Oh, it works. I got permission from the front desk so that I can take you out. Plus, I even have the key anyway so, if they said no, I'd just take you out anyway."

"You'd better take me on more dates like this soon," he said teasingly, thinking that the word "date" would cause her to blush, but she did no such thing. In fact, her face grew pained and she looked away.

'What? Didn't she like spending the day with me?" he thought.

"Hey, did you have a nice time?" he asked, completely out of character.

Amu seemed startled by his concern and replied with a quick, "Of course I'm fine. This was the best day I've had in a long time."

"Good," he said, looking ahead. He thought from her earlier expression that he had offended her in some way, but it seemed that he was just imagining it. He held her hand a little tighter and stole a glance at the rose in her hair, smiling a bit.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Instead of leading Ikuto to his room, she led him to hers. She walked in and took off her coat, without turning on the light.

"Take off your shoes," she said. He did so, but looked at her questionably afterward. She met his gaze and said, "You're staying the night in my room."

"Why?"

"No reason. I just kinda want to shake things up a bit."

She took his hand and led him to her big bed. They laid down together and tried to get comfortable. Amu rested her head on his chest and put one of her arms around his waist. He stroked her hair and smiled at her small form. He listened as her breathing evened out and closed his eyes after he memorized how she looked.

"Beautiful," he murmured inaudibly as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Amu slipped quietly out of the warm bed. She put her coat and shoes back on. She walked over to where her Charas were sleeping and gently picked them up and placed them in her pocket, trying not to wake them. Yoru's egg looked so lonely without the others and she had trouble holding back her tears. That was how Ikuto would soon look.

Tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Amu walked over silently to where Ikuto slept. She looked down at his handsome face and soft wiped the strands of blue hair out of his eyes. She took out her key and unlocked his bracelet, allowing him the opportunity of freedom if he desired it. She leaned in close and kissed his both of his cheeks slowly, savoring him. She kissed his nose and rested her lips softly against his forehead. He murmured something in his sleep, but Amu couldn't make out what he said.

"Goodbye, Ikuto," she whispered against his forehead. She kept her lips where they were, but stroked his hair one last time and slowly moved her hand so that it was against the side of his face. She caressed his cheek gently and whispered one last thing before quickly escaping through the door, never to return to that room. She walked out of the Halloween building without being discovered and turned to face her bedroom window ten floors up. A tear trekked slowly down her face as she turned away from the where she left the love of her life. Her Ikuto.

She disappeared into the crowd, her hair being used as a curtain so no one could see her tears. She didn't notice Miyu looking out at her from the nearby alleyway. Amu just continued on, completely oblivious, until she disappeared from Miyu's sight. Frowning, Miyu walked back into the Halloween building.

Amu brought a hand up to her mouth to hold back the sobs that were threatening to overflow. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the sound her heels made against the pavement. With one more glance back at her bedroom window, she recalled the words she had whispered to Ikuto just before she left him behind,

"I love you."

**Aww man! I feel so bad about leaving it off there. But don't forget that this is an Amuto story so they will end up together!!! I love happy endings, especially Amuto ones!!! So, have faith in me!!! :) And see, MikoKagome1113, I didn't forget this time!!! Hehehe :) Anyways, you all know the drill, please review!!!! (And please tell me whether Takasu and Miyu should end up together. I'm really not sure AT ALL!!! XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow, this chapter took me SOOO long to write... I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm going to use all of my spare time over the next few days to write out the rest of this story. It's quite hot where I live right now so I have a really good excuse to stay inside on my laptop. :) This chapter gives you info on all of the characters so far and shows you what they're doing. So since I'm explaining a lot, this is naturally the longest chapter I've written in a long time. We're nearing the end of the story. YAY!!! I'm almost done!! There is one more short chapter after this, then the final battle with Gaito, and then the epilogue. then we're done!!! WOOT!! :D And I can hardly wait for chapter 40. I want Amu and Ikuto to kiss soon!!! I HATE having to wait a month to read each chapter!!! :P**

**Disclaimer: Where on Earth did you get the idea that I own it?!?!?**

**Thanks a lot to MikoKagome1113, oxCuteKataraox, o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o, Smallvillegirl2, .'-CutePrisonBreak-'., sylvanicara, -Devilish-Anime-Angel-, Foxgrl18, and Rain'chi for their reviews. Something just happened in my life and I want to thank you all for your support as well as everyone who favorited and alerted this story!! Thanks, everybody!!! **

Ikuto opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He felt content filling up his entire body. He grinned as he remembered the day before. He grinned even wider as he looked around himself and saw the walls of Amu's bedroom.

_Amu_

He turned his head to his left, where Amu had slept last night. He stiffened and stopped breathing as he saw the empty bed beside him. Bolting upright, he looked around himself quickly, a bad feeling growing inside of his gut. Where was she?

He looked over at the basket where all of the Charas slept and all of the emotion was wiped off his face. Only Yoru was left and Amu had once told Ikuto that nobody else in Halloween could see Charas. That meant that she had to have left willingly and taken her Charas just in case she needed their help. If Gaito had summoned her, she would have at least left a note, right?

Stepping out of bed, Ikuto walked slowly over to Yoru's egg and knelt down beside it, resting his back against the wall. He stared blankly at the floor as he tried to make sense of what was going on. The doorknob started to turn and Ikuto looked at it expectantly, anticipating seeing Amu bringing his breakfast like she did every morning.

'Well of course that was what she was doing,' Ikuto thought to himself. 'She always does that. I'm so stupid. But why am I getting this really bad feeling deep down in my gut. Oh, whatever.' He shrugged off the feeling. All of this had gone through his head in just a few seconds and a foot stepped through the door along with the bottom of a leg. 'Wait, that doesn't look like Amu…'

And it wasn't. A maid of around thirty years walked in, a tray in her hands. She spotted Ikuto sitting against the wall next to a seemingly empty Easter basket and walked over to him. She crouched down next to him and placed the tray on the ground. Seeing his shocked face, she frowned deeply.

"What's up with you?" she asked, a sneer appearing on her face. "Get used to seeing me now, hottie, cause I'll be your new maid. Trust me, I'll treat you way better than that _Amu_ girl did." Her hand reached forward to touch his thigh and he immediately pushed it away. She frowned a little, but a seductive smile found its way onto her lips. "Don't worry, you'll warm up to me soon. Then we'll have _tons_ of fun."

"I'd rather we didn't," Ikuto replied shortly, his face closed.

His new maid kept the smile on her face with a massive effort of will. "I see what's going on here. Just let that little girl, Amu, go. You'd be so much happier if you did." Ikuto turned his face away from her, his eyes cold as ice. The new maid sighed unhappily as she stood up.

"Honestly, I can't see what you find attractive about that little girl," she said in a whiny voice. Ikuto turned up head in her direction and glared coldly at her, his hands clenching into fists. "Why are you reacting like that? Oh, that's right. You probably wouldn't know yet." Ikuto's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She smiled, having the upper hand again.

She bent down, her chest in the perfect position for Ikuto to see her cleavage if he lowered his gaze. Ikuto, strangely feeling no temptation to look what so ever, just deepened his frown and hissed, "What don't I know?"

"Your little Amu left late last night." Ikuto's eyes widened and he stared uncomprehendingly at her face. She, thinking that he was staring at her just because she was beautiful **(AN: Seriously, how much more dense can she get?)**, advanced on him once more, but Ikuto had reached his limit. He grabbed her by her collar and pushed her away, still keeping a tight grip.

"Listen, I feel absolutely no attraction toward you at all so stop wasting my time,"he growled at her. Her eyes widened as she saw the threat in his eyes for the first time. "Tell me what happened to Amu."

"She um," the maid stuttered, suddenly scared and completely losing her previous behavior. "She left late last night, long after you got back with her. Gaito and Takasu only found out late this morning, long after the sun came up. Apparently, she left on her own; Gaito didn't tell her to do anything. He always assumed that she had given up on life and wouldn't even think about escaping so he never put up much of a defense. She left easily and nobody's seen her since."

Ikuto was silent as he listened with all of his attention. "She left willingly?"

"Yeah. Gaito ordered Miyu to go after Amu this morning and she just left to go find her about an hour ago. Hey, um can I go now?" Ikuto was still holding the maid's collar, his grip tightening unconsciously as he listened to her story. Crashing back into reality, he let her go and placed one of his hands against his forehead. The maid quickly rushed toward the door. Once there, she turned around to face the still shell shocked Ikuto, feeling that she was a safe enough distance away from him to say something.

"I think she was quiet selfish." Ikuto didn't show any sign that he had heard, but he most certainly did. "Leaving you here, all alone in Halloween, with no form of protection… She could have freed you from your bracelet with her key, but instead, she just used it to open the front door. Those keys can only be used once you know. So she only cared about saving herself this whole time, using you to take some of the attention off of her just so she could make her preparations for leaving. It's quite pathetic of you to have believed in her." Ikuto, who had been stiffening with each word she said, snapped his head up and gave her a cold glare. "Yeah, she sure loved you."

"Shut up!" he roared. The maid flinched in terror. Even Ikuto was surprised with himself, but he had been filled up with a sudden wave of white hot rage and had to let it out as soon as possible. "Get out of here! Leave and don't come back! Let me starve for all I care." His voice lost its power as he shouted and he whispered the last part, completely and utterly spent. The maid turned around, flung open the door and fled as though her life depended on it.

Ikuto sighed, his sudden rage gone, and dropped his head into his hands. Amu really had left him all alone. Every word the maid had said before she left echoed around in his head. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to control the enormous feeling of betrayal slowly consuming him.

'She abandoned me just to save herself,' he thought and his heart ached as he realized just how true those words seemed. Feeling his heart break in two, he dropped his head in his hands and let the wall keeping his emotions at bay down and allowed it all to consume him completely.

* * *

Gaito paced restlessly back and forth in his office. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back and his brow was furrowed deeply, showing his great anxiety. He usually never felt this nervous, but then again, things were usually kept firmly in his iron grasp. However, the matter of his servant, Amu, had managed to wriggle itself out to freedom. Just last night, he knew exactly what his next move toward his goal would be and he had complete confidence in his so called perfect plan. But the little Amu brat had managed to prove that fact false. She'd completely turned the tables and Gaito wasn't positive that she knew that yet. She played a great role in his previous plan for the Embryo. Now all of his careful planning was flung back in his face by that young naïve brat.

'She's probably running farther and farther away right now, making getting her back here all the more difficult,' Gaito thought exasperatedly to himself. He sighed and sat down heavily in his chair, his lean body bending most ungracefully under the stress. He rested his elbows on his wooden desk and rubbed his temples, trying to think up a new and improved plan. His eyes closed and let his mind take hold of the situation completely, surrendering himself to his advanced mind.

* * *

'Where's Miyu?' Takasu thought worriedly as he walked quickly down one of Halloween's long hallways. 'I wanted to have a word with her about Amu.' He turned and walked into the elevator, pressing the button that would take him to the basement. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, glaring up at the floor level he was on and wishing that it could go faster. His frown disappeared and a small smile formed on his lips as he remembered Miyu giggling at him for his constant impatience with everything. She thought it was quite funny though he had no idea why. And she was right of course; he hated waiting most of all. But he never thought that way around her.

He was quite fond of Miyu and cared about her safety more than his own. At first, he thought this was foolish behavior; everyone should take care of themselves and only themselves. But one day, when he and Miyu were on a mission together, she saved him from death. He was her face illuminated by her silvery halo of hair and her shimmering eyes staring down into his. It was then that he realized just how important other people could be. He only cared about Miyu that much, though. He didn't want Amu to get hurt either, but he was just protective of her as a brother would be of his little sister. Besides, he felt the need to make up with her over killing her mother, father, and sisters.

The thought of Amu only made him more agitated. What was she thinking, suddenly leaving Halloween on her own? She knew just how dangerous and deadly Gaito could be. The sound of the elevator doors pulled him from his thoughts and he stepped out swiftly, walking in the direction of the guards training room. He opened the door and walked over to a small table in the corner, nodding at the guards for their good work. They've been training extra hard since Gaito found out that Amu had disappeared. He picked up a small cell phone and turned around, heading back towards the door.

"Everyone," he called, his hand on the doorknob while facing the guards. They stopped what they were doing and looked inquiringly at their favorite trainer. Takasu had always treated them well and they were prepared to follow his orders above all else. "If for whatever reason I need your help, I'm going to call you and expect you to be ready to go as quickly as possible, alright?" The guards gave their assent and Takasu opened the door and left. He walked back to the elevator and it immediately opened, revealing one of Gaito's personal servants.

"Gaito-dono wishes to speak with you, Takasu-sama." Takasu was surprised, but he quickly took a hold of himself and nodded, entering the elevator with the servant. They went all the way up to the top floor, which housed only Gaito's office. He walked up to the door and opened it, the servant lingering outside. Takasu shut the door behind him and turned around to face his much hated boss. Miyu had opened Takasu's eyes to Gaito's cruelness only a little while ago.

"Takasu." Gaito greeted him with a cruel smile placed on his lips. "I've come up with an alternative plan, a way to get out of this mess Amu has left for us."

'This is gonna be good,' Takasu thought tiredly, though he let nothing show on his expressionless face. He only responded with, "Wonderful, sir. May I hear?"

"Not all of it." At Takasu's slightly bewildered expression, Gaito elaborated. "You've been associating with Miyu and I'm not entirely sure she can be one hundred percent trusted." Rage boiled down in Takasu's gut, but he didn't say or show any of that. "I had you join my corporation, because your family has been good servants of Halloween for many years now and I trust that you will never even think of rebelling against me."

'I wouldn't be so sure, Gaito,' Takasu thought menacingly.

"Miyu on the other hand I'm not so sure about. She's quite a wild one, just like her sister. I only took her in, because you recommended her. But now, she seems overly concerned for little Amu's safety and I don't like it one bit. I want you to go find Miyu and bring here, with or without Amu and I'll properly dispose of her. I fear that Miyu may eventually cause Halloween a great blow. Now go… Well, what are you waiting for, boy?"

Takasu was staring at Gaito with slightly narrowed eyes. He was always good at controlling his emotions, but he was barely able to keep a hold of this one. His protectiveness for Miyu filled him up completely and he felt all of the rage he was possibly able to create focus solely on Gaito.

"You understand don't you, Takasu?"

"Completely," Takasu said in an emotionless voice, using all of his will to keep his voice even. He turned on his heel and walked quickly through the door. His fists clenched at his sides as he walked toward the elevator once more, thinking about what he was going to do to help Miyu.

* * *

Miyu kept her quick pace with ease as she ran towards the park. That was where she most expected Amu to be. Gaito had ordered her to go find Amu as quickly as possible and she had spent many hours asking locals if they has seen a girl with long pink hair and golden eyes running by, which they all replied with no, and wasted many more wandering around aimlessly. After a few fruitless efforts, she decided to just try to think of all the places Amu would hide out in. A few minutes of thinking got her where she was now: on the way to the park.

She ran faster than before, feeling time slowly slipping away. She didn't want to fight Amu, but knew that she would have to. But before she did that, she would try to reason with Amu and try to get her to come back willingly. Miyu knew that it would probably be a worthless attempt since Amu nearly always stuck with her decisions as soon as she made them, but she figured that it was at least worth a try. Though Miyu wanted to be free from Halloween desperately, she knew better than to just run off like Amu did. Gaito would constantly pursue her and the rest of her life would just be a huge chase. After all, Gaito never gave up when he wanted something.

Miyu turned the final corner and entered the park. Her hair streamed out behind her and her eyes shone with fierce determination. Her fists tightened as she swung them in perfect synchronization with her legs. The sound of her feet hitting the tiled pavement was rhythmic was she raced along the paths. She focused all of her attention on putting one foot in front of the other. The pocket where she kept her master key seemed lighter than usual, but she just ignored the thought.

'Amu, wait for me,' she thought as she raced along.

* * *

Amu tightened her coat around herself as she listened to her heels click on the ground. She walked up slowly to a wooden bench and sat down, crossing her ankles and putting her hands in her coat pockets. Her golden eyes were dull and devoid of emotion as she gazed up at the cloudy sky. She fingered the two master keys in her pocket; one hers', the other stolen from Miyu. She'd already used them both. Miyu's key had unlocked Halloween's doors for her while her own key had been used to unlock Ikuto's bracelet.

She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she left him there completely, with no way of escape. So on the day of his fever, when she made the decision to leave him, she snuck up to the sleeping Miyu and snatched her master key. Gaito was too dangerous and Amu wanted no harm to come to Ikuto. After the poisoning session, Amu knew that she wouldn't be able to fight off Gaito any longer. So, she made sure that her final day with Ikuto was the best so far. And it was, to her at least. Ikuto seemed happy, but you could never be entirely sure with him.

Amu smiled a sad smile at the memory of her favorite cat boy. She missed him so much and knowing that she would never be able to go back to him hurt her heart in the most brutal way. She clutched her chest and her breathing hitched. With a massive effort of will, she calmed herself down and gingerly touched the rose Ikuto had put into her hair the day before. She couldn't part with it no matter how hard she tried. She knew that it would cause her pain and allow her to never forget Ikuto, but it was a reminder of all the happy times she had with him. She smiled as all of her moments with Ikuto crowded around her mind. She sighed happily and yet, you could hear such sorrow hiding behind it. Her Charas were all awake, but resting in her jacket pocket, feeling their own sadness consume them as they thought about leaving Yoru behind and pity for Amu since she had to go through so much… and it still wasn't over.

"Amu," a familiar voice called, pulling the pink haired girl from her thoughts. Amu looked in the direction it came from and froze. Standing around fifteen feet away was a very stern looking Miyu. Amu got over her surprise, realizing that she shouldn't be too surprised that Miyu had found her, and jumped to her feet, ready for a fight. "Amu, I'm just here to make you see reason."

"What reason?" Amu asked coldly. "There is no reason in any of this. Gaito is insane and he's lured us into his giant web of deceit. There's no reason where we are."

Miyu sighed and tired again, "Amu, I care about you. You know that. And I only want what's best for you."

"How can Halloween be the best thing for me? If it is, I must have no other options."

"Exactly; you don't. If you run away, Gaito will run after you and your life will be identical to hell." Amu flinched at Miyu's words and Miyu felt pity for poor Amu. "Please, Amu, come back to Halloween."

Amu closed her tortured eyes and took a deep breath, thinking through everything. She opened them once more and shook her head.

"I won't."

Miyu sighed sadly and crouched down low. "I guess I no longer have a choice."

"You wouldn't," Amu said with wide eyes as she took in Miyu's actions.

"I'm sorry, Amu, but it has to be done." With that, Miyu raced toward Amu and began to attack. Amu's Charas jumped out of her pocket and Miyu quickly swiped them away. Amu barely had time to retaliate against Miyu's punches and kicks before a new round began. She focused entirely on dodging as she tried to regain her footing enough to fight back. Finally, she got control of herself and answered Miyu's attacks reluctantly with her own.

* * *

Ikuto stared with empty eyes at the floor of Amu's room, his mind completely free of any thoughts. He only felt numbness and never really took in what he was feeling and seeing. It was as though he was inside an impenetrable shell, a shell allowing no emotion inside. He heard a crack as Yoru woke up and came out of his egg. He listened as Yoru looked around himself and saw no one besides Ikuto next to him. Moments later, he flew up in Ikuto's face, his golden cat like eyes full of tears.

"What happened, nya?" he shouted in Ikuto's face. Ikuto finally registered the fact that Yoru was shouting in his face. He explained the situation slowly with no emotion at all. Yoru settled down on his master's shoulder as he listened silently, shockingly still and silent. When Ikuto was finished, Yoru flew up in his face and looked at him questionably. Ikuto gazed back.

"So what are you waiting for?" Yoru finally asked after a few moments of staring. Ikuto's eyes finally got some emotion though it was just barely noticeable: confusion. Yoru rolled his eyes and started to speak again,

"Dude, of course Amu still loves you."

"You could've fooled me," Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"Quiet, nya!" Ikuto was surprised at Yoru. This was a side of his Chara that he had never seen before. "Gaito was threatening to kill you, because Amu was hanging out with you, right? Well, since she loves you, which she most definitely does, of course she would leave. If it was to protect you from Halloween's director, she would without a doubt. Wouldn't you do the same?"

Ikuto was quite shocked at how perceptive Yoru was. He'd never realized it before. But his thoughts were mostly focused on what Yoru was saying. It was true that he would have done the same thing for Amu if the situation was different.

"But still," Ikuto began, slightly dazed. "She abandoned me; left me here with no hope of ever escaping. If she really loved me, wouldn't she have helped me escape with her?"

"If you went with her, you'd still be in as much trouble as you are now, stupid. And how do you know she doesn't love you, nya?" When Ikuto couldn't answer, Yoru winked at him slyly. "Didn't you notice that she didn't leave that rose you gave her yesterday behind?" Ikuto leapt up from his spot on the ground to get a better look around the room.

"As soon as you mentioned the rose, I started to look around for it and when it wasn't there, everything else in your story made perfect sense." Yoru floated up to a shocked Ikuto and grinned widely. "Aren't ya proud of me, nya?"

"Yeah," Ikuto replied, grinning as well as he scratched Yoru behind the ears. Yoru purred in response, silently begging for more, but Ikuto was no longer paying attention. He saw that his tracker bracelet was extremely loose. He pulled his hand away from Yoru and reached for the bracelet. Yoru floated and gazed at it as well. Ikuto lightly pulled at the strap and it slipped off, falling to the floor. Ikuto knelt closer and Yoru followed, both of them studying the unlocked strap. Suddenly, Yoru was laughing happily, looking at the tracker bracelet.

"See, Amu gave you the chance of escape you wanted. She gave you the opportunity of freedom, nya!"

Ikuto just stared at the bracelet and a small happy smile appeared on him face. "She didn't completely abandon me," he whispered to himself. He stiffened as a thought came to him and jumped up. He sprinted towards the door, with Yoru following quickly behind.

"What're you gonna do, nya?"

"Save Amu," Ikuto said with a grin as he took the elevator to the ground floor, already think of fighting security guards and jumping through the next open window he saw.

Ikuto leapt through a small window in one of Halloween's smaller offices on the ground floor and landed gracefully on the sidewalk outside. The guards, who had been hot on his trail, all tried to jump through the window at the same time and basically just all got stuck.

"See ya, idiots!" Ikuto shouted over his shoulder as he took off into the crowd of people. He allowed himself a small smile as he heard their shouts of rage echoing behind him. He reached a hand into his pocket and touched his Dumpty Key, feeling out the Humpty Lock's location. Yoru occasionally helped when his "sort-of radar" kicked in.

Ikuto found himself running in the direction of the park.

'Why am I not surprised?' he thought with a small grin. His feet pounded on the path and he jumped over the hedges, cutting through the forests. He sprinted in the direction the Dumpty Key was leading him, not thinking anything anymore as he focused on where he was going. He burst through the trees and found Amu and Miyu fighting only a few yards away. Amu had Character Changed with Ran, but Miyu appeared no different than before.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. Amu glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ikuto! What're you doing? Get out of he-," She was cut off as Miyu attempted to kick her in the face. Ikuto Character Changed with Yoru and they both doubled up on her.

"Ugh," Miyu grunted as Amu finally managed to land a kick. Miyu knelt to the ground and her opponents quickly stepped away. Once at a safe distance, Amu turned on Ikuto.

"What do you think you're doing? I give you the chance to get out of this mess and you throw all of my efforts back in my face. Just what are you trying to pu-," She was cut off once again by Ikuto pulling her into his chest.

"What am I going?" he asked quietly in her ear. "What're you doing? Do you honestly think that you can just go off on your own like that without me?"

"It's what's best for you," she said into his shirt. "If you went along with me, you'd be miserable and exhausted from being constantly on the run. You wouldn't be happy."

"And you think I'll be happy if you leave?" At those words, Amu collapsed against him, crying hysterically and clutching him tightly. He stroked her long hair and strengthened his grip around her waist.

"I'm a horrible person," Amu said. Ikuto made to respond, but Amu kept talking. "Because of me, you'll never be happy. You won't be happy if you run away with me and, as you said, you won't be happy if I leave you behind. I've hurt you so much." Ikuto shushed her and kissed the top of her head, not saying anything.

"Why don't you just fight back?" he asked quietly. Amu stiffened in his arms, but he ignored it. "I'll help you fight them and earn you your freedom, just like how you helped me with Easter. It can be done, Amu. All we'd have to basically do is overthrow Gaito and the rest will collapse. You just have to let me help you."

Ikuto's words echoed around through Amu's head.

"But-," she began.

"I want to be by your side."

Amu lifted her head up from Ikuto's chest and smiled widely at him. He smiled back. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands.

"Go," he told her.

Amu took off towards that waiting Miyu. This fight was far fiercer than the last, yet Ikuto didn't interfere. This was Amu's first fight for freedom; she needed to be able to do this on her own.

Amu finally managed to grapple onto Miyu and drag the silver haired girl to her knees. She pulled back her fist, preparing to punch her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Miyu bowed her head, acknowledging that she had lost, and waited for the hit to come. Amu hesitated, seeing Miyu in a completely vulnerable state.

'What's she waiting for?' Ikuto wondered as he watched Amu in complete bewilderment.

Amu's fist trembled in reluctance as she contemplated what she was about to do.

'Amu-chan, what are you waiting for?' Ran asked from inside her. Amu shook her head slightly in response. She gazed at Miyu, who was now staring back in confusion. Amu let out a sigh of exasperation as she closed her eyes, defeated. He fist fell to her side and her fingers unclenched. She opened her eyes and looked at Miyu sadly before taking a few steps back.

"What're you doing?" Ikuto shouted at Amu. "Finish this!" Amu just shook her head and stared at her high heels. "Why not?"

"I can't hurt her," Amu whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Because-," Her words caught in her throat and she was unable to respond. She took a deep breath and tried again, successfully speaking in a clear, understandable voice.

"Because she's my youngest sister."

**Ugh, I want to punch myself in the face for this cliffy... But please review and tell me what you think about it. I'll explain more about this in the next chapter... and yeah, I kind of planned this from the beginning. I even left a clue for everybody early on in the chapter. Gaito said, "She's a wild one, just like her sister." when he was talking about Miyu and Amu had just caused a whole lot of trouble for him so it kinda hints about something... And I LOVED this side of Yoru that I used. XD I'll update in a few days so hope to hear from me in a little bit. And don't forget to review. The review numbers have been decreasing lately and I'm just assuming that's due to the fact that I'm always late with my updates. I'm really sorry about that, but things do happen in my life that I have to take care of... Anyway, enough of my whining!! XP I hoped you liked this chappy!!!! And I KNOW you all enjoyed the cliffy!!! (*sarcastic*) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (PS: I REALLY HATED that maid in the beginning of this chapter, but Ikuto had to figure out about Amu somewhere and I** **decided that I would show Ikuto's unconscious loyalty toward Amu. :D)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody!!! I'm back again!!! :D Ugh, I've got such a headache right now... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews everybody!! I loved to hear all of your feedback on Miyu being Amu's sister!!!! I tried to explain that in this chapter so if you have any more questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them as best I can. And since I didn't want this chapter to just be boring explainations, there's also a nice big chunk of plot in here too. WOOT!! After this, we only have two more chappys!!! O.o It.. feels strange... I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat* I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is all.**

"What?" Ikuto asked quietly, looking at Amu. Amu kept her eyes on her feet and didn't answer. "Amu?" Still nothing. "Amu, why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" At this, Amu looked up sharply and her incredulous eyes finally met his questioning ones.

"What? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Nowhere, I just wanted you to look up," Ikuto replied with a smirk though it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's because she's ashamed to have me as a sister," Miyu said quietly, her gaze sad. Amu remained silent as Ikuto shot her another glance before directing his gaze to the still kneeling Miyu.

"That doesn't sound like Amu," he told her.

"No, it doesn't, but it's the truth. She's embarrassed to have the same blood as me."

"You're wrong," an almost inaudible voice murmured, the words nearly swept away on the wind. Miyu looked at Amu, confusion written all over her face. Amu calmly met her littlest sister's gaze. She gave Miyu a small smile. "How could I hate you? You're my youngest sister; of course I love you."

Miyu's eyes lit up and a relieved smile graced her lips. Amu's smile grew as she took a step towards her crouching sister. Miyu's mouth opened slightly as Amu walked up to her. Ikuto stepped out of Amu's path, smiling as well. Amu put a hand out for her sister and Miyu raised her outstretched fingers to grip it tightly, trembling slightly from emotion. Amu pulled her arm up and Miyu rose off the ground. She still kept moving toward her older sibling even though she was already standing. She clasped Amu tightly, ecstatic to finally have her favorite sister back. Amu hugged back, a few weak laughs escaping her lips. The emotions running through her made it difficult to raise the volume of her voice any higher. Ikuto stood off to the side, arms crossed, and tilted his head to the side, contemplating the strange couple the sisters made. No, not strange- _unique_.

Amu and Miyu pulled apart, now smiling brightly. They noticed Ikuto standing a few yards away and Amu blushed light pink while Miyu adopted a sheepish expression. Truthfully, they had forgotten he was there. They glanced at one another for a second and a silent message passed between them. They turned back to look at Ikuto and gave him dazzling smiles, immediately making him wary.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, taking a step back from the girls. They smiled even wider and bound toward him, embracing him tightly. He was surprised, but he didn't stay that way for long. You're not supposed to think about things like that when you have two extremely beautiful girls in your arms. He tightened his grip around them, but made sure that his hold on Amu was stronger.

Ikuto heard footsteps coming towards them and he snapped his head in their direction. When he saw who was coming towards them, he stiffened and gently pulled the two sisters off of him and turned them to face their new visitor. Takasu was walking towards them with a frown on his face, eyes constantly shifting from each of their faces. His eyes narrowed when he saw how close Ikuto was standing to Miyu, but relaxed when he saw him leaning in Amu's direction.

When Amu saw who was approaching, she cringed into Ikuto's chest, thinking that Takasu had come to bring her back to Halloween. Ikuto wrapped an arm around her waist, offering her silent comfort and a reminder that he was still here with her as he closely watched Takasu. Miyu became tense and she looked warily at Takasu.

"Miyu, what are you doing? Come back where you belong," Takasu said, his face closed. His eyes had a certain look of desperation hidden deep inside, as though he wanted nothing better than for her not to get involved in this any further. Miyu obeyed his orders, but not in the way he wanted or suspected.

"I am where I belong." She took a step closer to Amu and took Amu's soft hand in both of her own, partially facing her. "With my sister."

Takasu stared at Miyu, horrified. He knew that she wouldn't go back to Halloween after this and Gaito would hunt her down for the rest of her life. She'd only know despair and sadness for as long as she lives. In a last attempt to get her own of harm's way, he extended a hand to her, letting his indifferent mask fall away completely. His eyes bore into her's and pleaded with her to see reason. Miyu, however, just shook her head calmly, but still walked up to him, away from Amu and Ikuto, and took his hand.

"Join me," she told him, too quietly for Amu and Ikuto to hear. "I don't want to work for Halloween forever and I know you don't either." She leaned closer to him, staring up into his eyes, begging him to understand. "We'll be miserable for the rest of our lives if we stay."

"We don't have a choi-," he was cut off as Miyu began talking again.

"But we do have a choice, Takasu," she said, her eyes shining. Takasu was momentarily stunned before regaining control of himself and focusing on her words. "Amu and Ikuto want to rebel against Halloween in order for her to be free and I'm going to help." Takasu's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened slightly.

"You ca-," He was cut off once more.

"I can and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Takasu closed his eyes and his body sagged in exhaustion and defeat. He knew Miyu all too well; she never gave up on something once she decided on it. That was one of the things he admired about her and he definitely didn't want to lose it…

"I see," he murmured quietly to her. Their conversation had been in hushed tones and Amu and Ikuto heard nothing. Takasu leaned around Miyu to look at them and mentally smiled at the sight of Ikuto's arms around Amu. "I want to help you."

"R-really?" Amu asked, leaning forward a little bit in anticipation. Takasu nodded and she smiled brightly at him. Miyu took his hand and grinned up at him. Takasu grinned back. Looking over at Ikuto, Takasu saw him give him a barely noticeable nod of approval and a small half-grin. Takasu returned the gesture.

Amu and Ikuto's Charas, who had been completely forgotten for a while, expressed their own forms of joy: Ran cheering loudly with pom-poms waving, Miki grinning and drawing a sketch of the scene, Suu smiling her motherly smile, Dia jumping up and down slightly in excitement, and Yoru reclining in the air, arms behind his head, smiling lazily.

"So then, you've all betrayed me, huh?" a cold voice said, anger boiling beneath the words. Everyone froze and whipped around in its direction. Gaito was standing behind them, looking completely displeased. Ikuto hissed and pulled Amu into his arms protectively. Takasu took Miyu by the arm and pulled her behind him, eyes never leaving Gaito.

Gaito's frown deepened. "Really, I partially expected this of Amu and Miyu, but definitely not you Takasu. You've always been so faithful."

Takasu let out a short laugh. "Get your eyes checked." Gaito's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer, slipping a hand into his pocket almost imperceptivity. Ikuto and Takasu noticed though and kept the girls out of danger. Well, they weren't happy with this, not one bit. Another silent message of understanding passed through them and they ripped themselves out of the protective arms encasing them. They stood tall and proud, placing themselves next to Takasu and Ikuto.

"We may be girls," Miyu said, her eyes determined. "But we're not weaklings." Amu nodded in agreement. Takasu and Ikuto looked at each other, confused, over the sister's heads. Gaito had watched the scene in amusement, but now that it was over, he was back to his previous self.

"I guess you leave me no choice, but to skip a few steps in my plan." Gaito raised his arm and on his ring finger was a black gem with a silver band.

"Crap," Amu and Miyu muttered together. Takasu and Ikuto shot them strange glances.

The ring began to glow and Amu dived for the Charas while Miyu raised her arm in a gesture identical to Gaito's. Her hand began to glow with a white light. Amu raced toward the Charas as fast as she could. Takasu and Ikuto just looked around in bewilderment. Gaito's ring suddenly gave off the darkest energy that anyone had ever seen. Miyu's hand burst into white light at the same second, but everyone was enraptured with the blackness Gaito had produced. Everyone heard the Chara's screams as some force pulled them away from their master and mistress.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!" Amu screamed as Ikuto shouted,"Yoru!" They heard many shouts of "Amu-chan!" and "Ikuto!" in response, but that was all they got. When the darkness cleared, only Amu, Ikuto, Takasu, and Miyu remained. Gaito had disappeared and the Charas had been taken by Gaito.

"No," Amu whispered as her knees gave out. Ikuto caught her and helped her back to her feet, still supporting most of her weight. She smiled gratefully at him and he grinned back her though his eyes were full of worry and concern.

Miyu walked up to the pair, Takasu at her shoulder, and looked Amu straight in the eye.

"You recognize his ring don't you?" she asked, completely serious.

"Yep," Amu replied, trying to keep her voice light, but failing.

"What was it?" Ikuto asked.

"It's a special gem that Gaito made me collect for him once," Amu said, her eyes downcast. "It has the ability to take any type of magical aid away from someone. The keeper of the rings would then have that power for himself. And that's what happened to us, Ikuto. Gaito used the ring to take our Charas and now he has our power in the palm of his hand to use against us."

"We'll be by your side so you're not helpless," Takasu said, giving Amu a small smile.

"And I managed to create a duplicate ring that matches Gaito's," Miyu said proudly, holding out her hand with a gleaming white gem and gold band wrapped around her fourth finger. It shimmered in the light of the setting sun, throwing rainbows across the park. "Whenever the ring is used, there is an opportunity for a duplicate ring to be created. And using this ring is the only way to get rid of the other ring and free your Charas."

"So, you can see Charas?" Ikuto asked Miyu and Takasu. They both nodded.

"But we don't have any ourselves," Takasu informed him.

"Instead, Takasu and I can transform into birds. **(AN: See, -Devilish-Anime-Angel-, you did inspire me though it definitely took a while for it to show!! XD) **So, we can protect you. All we need to do is get Gaito's ring and then Amu and I will finish this." As Miyu said this, she glanced sharply at Amu who warily met her gaze. Amu unconsciously reached for Ikuto's hand and clasped it tightly. He looked down at their intertwined hands in surprise, wondering why she was acting this way. She's been like this ever since Gaito revealed his black ring. She seems to be acting as though their time together has suddenly become limited…

'Heh, why would she think that? Don't be stupid,' Ikuto thought to himself. He just couldn't help but think that though as he looked over at the tense Amu.

* * *

A little while after the sun had set, Amu, Ikuto, Takasu, and Miyu arrived at a hotel and got two separate rooms. After much debating, it was decided that Miyu and Takasu would share a room while Amu and Ikuto shared the other. Ikuto and Takasu walked into their separate rooms without sawying anything, but the girls looked at one another for a second.

"Amu, I want to come over to your room when Ikuto's asleep, okay? There's something I want to ask you about. It won't take long."

"That's fine," Amu said before following walking into her room after Ikuto. Miyu stared after her sister for a little bit until she sighed and walked into her own room. Takasu was lounging on the bed and he patted the space next to him, beckoning her over. Miyu smiled, forgetting her previous worries for the time being, and leapt onto the bed next to him. He chuckled at her and pulled her into a warm hug. She relaxed into his chest, feeling completely content. Takasu really knew how to make her calm.

Amu and Ikuto were sitting quietly in bed with their arms around each other. Their breathing was the only sound in the room. Amu had her eyes closed and her head was resting peacefully against him shoulder. Ikuto idly traced his fingers along her arm, drawing complex patterns that she couldn't have a hope of understanding.

"So, we're fighting Gaito tomorrow, huh?" he asked quietly, his drawing never ceasing.

"Yeah," she murmured in response. "There's no need to wait much longer. We'd only be dragging out the inevitable." Ikuto didn't say anything, just nodded. Their voices faded into silence and they simply listened to their new favorite melody: the other's breathing.

"Care to tell me about the whole Miyu being your sister thing?" Ikuto asked, regrettably breaking the silence.

"Sure." Amu sat up and leaned her back against the headboard. Ikuto placed his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his silky hair. He purred softly, causing her to giggle quietly.

"Well," she began. "You remember when I said one of my sister's bodies twitched? Well, that would have been Miyu and she was still alive though only a little bit. Takasu's father carried her body down to the river to dispose of it properly. Takasu followed and was suddenly filled with rage. He had enough of being a part of his father's crimes. He took out the knife that he had hidden in his boot and killed his father. I could only imagine how horrible that must have been… Anyway, Takasu took Miyu back with him to Halloween. Takasu told Gaito that his father had fallen and hit his head on a rock. Gaito was suspicious at first, but since Takasu's family had always been faithful to Halloween, he let it slide and took Takasu's word for it, not even ordering any guard to collect the body. Takasu told Gaito that Miyu could enter Halloween in the place of his dead father. Gaito agreed and Miyu began working for them once she recovered from her injuries. Takasu always felt guilty for getting her dragged into Halloween, but he only wanted to protect her. I think that she probably wouldn't be here right now if he didn't help her.

"I never told you about this for Miyu's safety. Gaito knew she was my sister, but he wasn't interested in anything besides the fact that she was working for him and obeying his orders. So, he made sure nobody else knew. If any others found out, they would try to kill her, because I had caused Halloween such trouble and taking it all out on my littlest sister would be the best way of getting back at me. Takasu could have probably protected her, but nobody wanted to take the chance so we just kept her identity secret."

Ikuto had been silent throughout Amu's entire speech. When she was done, he looked up at her and grinned. "Thanks for telling me."

Amu blushed bright red and averted her eyes. She expected him to laugh and tease her, but she heard nothing. Looking back at him, she saw that he was looking at her with a strange fire in his eyes. Amu's own eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. Ikuto's azure eyes gleamed like a cat's in the darkness of the bedroom, the only light coming from the full moon outside in the sky.

He dipped his head down towards her's. He gently cupped her face in his hands and she, surprisingly, didn't fight back. Instead, she let him do as he pleased. His mouth moved to her throat and he planted butterfly kisses all along her collarbone and neck, arms tightening around her waist. She in turn placed her arms around his neck lightly.

Ikuto kissed up her throat and along her jaw. He traveled up to her ear and nibbled on it lightly. She shivered with pleasure. He continued along his journey up her face, lips brushing against her skin. He planted a kiss to her forehead and then one to her nose. He went down a little farther and his lips fell against her's. His soft hair brushed her face as his hands dropped from her face and moved to her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Her hands went to his face and she gently stroked her face with her small, soft fingers.

They broke apart for air and smiled breathlessly at each other. Ikuto pulled her into an embrace and she relaxed against him. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes, but Amu stayed up and watched him smile in his sleep as she waited for Miyu.

* * *

After 3 in the morning, Miyu managed to slip out of her bed and walk over to Amu and Ikuto's room. The doorknob was cold to her warm flesh. She shivered as she entered their room. She walked over to where Amu was sleeping and smiled at the sight. Amu was sleeping peacefully with Ikuto's strong arms resting around her waist protectively. Miyu hated to disturb this picture perfect moment, but she had to speak with Amu about something. She reached a hand forward and gently shook Amu's shoulder. She woke up quickly and quietly slipped out of Ikuto's arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked up to Miyu.

"What did you want to tell me?"Amu asked as she looked closely at Miyu.

"Well, um," Miyu started. "I wanted to talk about that what we're going to do with Gaito's ring and mine." Amu immediately paled, but Miyu continued talking in a hushed tone. "You're not really going to go through with it Amu, right? You know just how badly that will hurt Ikuto."

"I know," Amu replied sadly. "But I can see no other way out of this."

"There has to be!"

"There isn't."

The sisters remained quiet for a few minutes, staring sadly at each other.

"But I only just got you back," Miyu whispered, her voice breaking. Her eyes filled with tears and Amu's did shortly after. "I don't want to lose you again."

One of them reached for the other and then they were hugging each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces.

"The final battle's tomorrow," Amu managed to choke out. "And I have a feeling that it won't end well."

"I know," Miyu responded before bursting into tears.

And Ikuto slept peacefully through all of this, unaware of just what Amu would have to do come tomorrow.

**Heh, I have this feeling that you're all not gonna be too happy with me once you read what Amu's gonna do... But please keep in mind that I love happy endings. I can promise you that this story's ending is gonna be a happy one!! Anyway, expect the next chappy to be up in a few days. And don't forget to review!!!! They're the highlights of my day!!!! :)**

**OMG Chapter 40 is coming out in Japan today!!! *SQUEE* :D I can't wait to read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I hope Amu and Ikuto kiss soon...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aww, man!!! You're all going to kill me for writing this, but I'm happy that I changed this story when I wrote out the plot. When I thought through this in my head, this would have been the final chapter, but when I wrote it down I had a fierce longing to make this story have a happy ending and that's what I'm gong to do. I even tell you how I'm going to fix up this mess so... I hope you all like how I wrap the Gaito part up!! **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah?!?!? blah... (I don't own it okay people?!?!? Jeez...)**

"So, will you be able to come if I need your help?" Takasu asked his guards through the cell phone he had picked up earlier. He, Miyu, Amu, and Ikuto were in front of the Halloween building with the morning sun shining softly on their backs. Miyu was standing by Takasu, focusing all of her attention on trying to hear Takasu's conversation due to the lack of things to do. Amu and Ikuto were looking at the Halloween building with an arm around the other's waist. Their faces were determined as they looked at the rooftop. That was where they sensed their Charas to be. Therefore, it was also where Gaito was.

The Guards gave Takasu their assent, telling him that they'd be ready to help. He thanked them quickly and hung up. He looked toward the Halloween building as well with an expressionless face. Miyu turned her attention to it as well, but her eyes were clearly expressing all of her hatred towards everyone inside. Amu took a deep breath.

"Well, we might as well start now."

"I guess you're right," Miyu said with a sigh and started her walk up the stairs. Takasu followed close at her heels and Amu and Ikuto brought up the rear of the group. It was extremely early and nobody had arrived at the building yet. There were only a few of Gaito's guards, but they were easy to slip by unseen. Miyu led the way as everyone walked towards the elevator. Amu pressed the button that would take them to the roof. The sight of the elevator doors closing and the feeling of going upwards gave everyone a bad feeling. There was no going back now.

With a loud ding, the doors opened and Amu took a step out, Ikuto going with her. They walked closer to Gaito's black form in the center of the square rooftop, Takasu and Miyu a few steps behind them. Gaito wasn't facing them. Instead, he was staring at the horizon with his hands behind his back. The black ring on his index finger shimmered in the light.

"You know," he began, still not facing them. "I'd like to say that I was surprised that you all managed to pluck up enough courage to come here, but I'm not. I knew you were stupid enough to just come here without thinking through your actions."

Miyu stuck her tongue out at Gaito and Amu had to hold back a laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. Takasu and Ikuto had their attention completely focused on Gaito, not really paying attention to what the girls were doing. Gaito's body language told them he was feeling very smug, as though he knew that his plan wouldn't fail no matter what. And since he was right, they really hadn't thought out a plan, Takasu and Ikuto were extremely wary of him.

Gaito finally turned to face them, an evil smile on his face. He raised his hand with the ring and five colorful spheres began to rotate around it. One was pink, the other blue, another green, the fourth yellow, and the final one was dark blue: the colors of Amu and Ikuto's Charas. Two of the spheres went towards Takasu and the final 3 each went to one of the others. Takasu and Miyu jumped out of the way, but Amu and Ikuto were completely helpless without their Character Changes and Transformations. Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms and put his back to the spheres, waiting for impact. The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key began to glow and a white force field appeared around them. The two spheres disappeared once they came into contact with it.

Amu and Ikuto looked around themselves in surprise and Amu let out the breath she had been holding in a sigh of relief. Ikuto just grinned happily.

"Damn it," Gaito growled, lowering his hand.

Takasu and Miyu smiled, relieved, and prepared themselves to transform. They placed their hands across their chests, right above their hearts. They lowered their heads in concentration and the wind started to pick up. Soon, it was blowing wildly around them though no one else felt anything. It caused Takasu and Miyu's clothes to flap around them and their hair to whip around crazily. Suddenly, a brilliant white light encased them and you heard them cry out. Their cries turned to the caws of large birds and feathers blew out of the whirlwind. A large raven flew out of the cyclone with an extraordinarily large white nightingale following closely behind.

The raven dived at Gaito causing the man to shout and jump out of the way. He landed gracefully on his feet, but the spheres stopped moving, due to his sudden loss of concentration. He tried to focus again, but Takasu flew towards him once more, making Gaito cease his mind's workings. In the chaos of the fight, Gaito didn't notice Miyu fly behind him. The nightingale advanced on him quietly and waited for him to stop moving as much as he was.

As she saw her opportunity, Miyu raced towards him and took the black ring on his finger in her beak, trying to pull it off. Gaito screamed in frustration and hit her hard, causing her to go flying.

"Miyu!" Amu shouted as Takasu let out a loud caw of rage and fear and tried to run towards her sister, but Ikuto stopped her. She looked back toward him in confusion.

"I have to go help her!" she shouted at him. Ikuto just shook his head. "Wouldn't you do the same for Utau?!?"

"Not if it wouldn't help anything. And you running to Miyu wouldn't do any good at all. This force field is the only thing keeping Gaito from us." Under Ikuto's serious gaze, Amu sighed and nodded. She watched Miyu's unmoving body.

By now, Takasu was attacking much more furiously. He dove faster and his claws extended wider. Gaito screamed and kept moving as fast as he could, quickly losing energy. As he ducked once more, he pressed a button on his watch, summoning his personal guards, the ones Takasu hadn't trained. They burst through the door in under a minute.

"Get this bird away from me!" Gaito shouted, enraged, at the clueless guards.

"Hai, Gaito-dono!" they shouted in unison and raised their guns.

"Crap," Ikuto muttered while thinking,' Why do they have guns? Just what kind of company is Halloween anyway?'

"Run, Takasu!" Amu screamed. The raven quickly flapped higher into the sky, out of the line of fire.

"Fine then, shoot them!" Gaito shouted again, this time pointing at Amu and Ikuto. The guards did as he bid them to do, but the bullets ricocheted off of the force field, just like Gaito had predicted.

"So, I really can't reach you, huh?" Gaito muttered as he walked towards Amu and Ikuto. He raised the hand with the ring on it and the spheres came out once more. The encircled the force field and began to glow. Amu and Ikuto could vaguely make out the forms of the Charas inside of each of their respective spheres.

"Sorry," the Charas told them in their heads as they squeezed the force field and broke it. The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key grew lighter though and five spheres of light exploded from them. Each of the spheres went up to one of the Chara's colorful spheres. They collided and the Charas escaped from their prisons.

"Amu- chan!" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia shouted and made their way towards Amu, embracing her.

"Everyone," Amu said quietly, her eyes full of tears.

"Ikuto," Yoru blubbered as he floated up to Ikuto. Ikuto just grinned and petted his head.

"Shit," Gaito said under his breath. He turned towards his guards, already having thought of a new plan. "Attack them!"

The guards charged at Amu and Ikuto. They just ginned at each other.

"My own heart, unlock!" they shouted in sync as Amu made the sign of unlocking her heart in front of the Humpty Lock. Their hair blew around them as a purple world filled with colorful stars surrounded them. Ran and Yoru entered their eggs and their owners gently picked them up. They pushed them into their hearts and immediately began to transform.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted for the first time in years. She had only Character Changed ever since she had joined Halloween.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" Ikuto shouted afterward. It had been a while since he had transformed with Yoru too.

"Heart Speeder!"

"Slash Claw!"

Ikuto disarmed the guards and Amu rounded them up. The force of all the Heart magic around them caused the guards to pass out.

"Idiots," Gaito muttered.

Miki, Suu, and Dia cheered in happiness and Amu and Ikuto smiled at each other, relieved that the guards were out of the way.

Takasu landed next to Miyu and nipped at her feathers. Amu rushed over and crouched down next to her as well. She gently shook her shoulder and Miyu began to stir. Her eyes cracked open and she looked around in confusion. Once she saw Amu, she seemed to recall what had happened and her eyes sparkled with gratitude as she looked at her sister and then at Takasu.

"That's it!" Gaito shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "I've had enough of this." His pitch black eyes shifted to Amu and his lips turned upward in a cruel smile. "It's over, Hinamori Amu." He swiftly raised his ringed hand once more and the darkness that had captured the Charas appeared. Since Ran and Yoru had Character Transformed with Amu and Ikuto, they were safe this time. But Miki, Suu, and Dia weren't. The Charas screamed and shouted in terror as they realized what was happening. The darkness surrounded them and they were sucked back into the ring.

Gaito laughed menacingly and hissed at the frozen Amu, "With this much Heart magic, I'll be able to find the Embryo with no trouble at all!"

"Amu," someone said. Amu turned towards the sound and found Miyu sitting up, in human form, and looking at her with determined eyes. "You're going to have to do it."

Amu nodded sadly and straightened up with great effort, as though she had a large weight on her shoulders. She turned around to face Ikuto and hugged him tightly. Ikuto was surprised, but hugged her back. Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs and Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. Her took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her away from him so he could look at her face. There were tears streaming down it and her heartbroken expression tore his heart in two.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, his collected expression falling away. "Amu!"

"Ikuto," she whispered. She clutched his shirt tightly in her fists and pulled herself closer to him. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto just looked down at her helplessly. He looked at Takasu and Miyu, hoping for some sort of explanation. Miyu had her eyes averted and just stared at the ground, on the verge of tears herself. Takasu, who was still in bird form, had eyes that looked as baffled as Ikuto felt. But as Takasu gazed at Amu, realization started to appear in his eyes. Miyu raised her head to look at Amu.

"If you don't do this, then Gaito will steal every child's heart he sees and the world will become a horrible one." As she heard this, Amu's sobs grew in volume and intensity. "But there's still hope, Amu. I'll be by your side and help take the burden off of you. That would save you from the consequences of the ring."

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked with pained eyes. Miyu sighed and motioned for Takasu to distract Gaito. This could take a while. Takasu nodded his feathered head and flew off.

"The ring, Ikuto, has an effect on whoever uses it," Miyu began. "It was made to do evil and will do whatever dark deed you ask it to do. It cannot do any good. But you see, when I created this duplicate ring, I got the opportunity to reverse that magic. When someone who has a sacred voice sings with either the dark ring or light ring on their finger, they can reverse the magic… but it comes at a price. Their life will be taken from them in order to restore the goodness. Some people have something of great importance tying them to this world that could cause them to be revived, but that hasn't happened in over hundreds of years. Not many people have to ability to produce a love that can overcome death; it's only happened once before. Anyway, both Amu and I have these sacred voices though her's is stronger than mine. Her voice alone could take back all of this evil as long as she has the assistance of one of the rings. I don't have enough power to do that. But if I accompany her and she has Gaito's ring, we could combine our power and take back the darkness without having it claim either of our lives. And that's what I'm planning on doing."

Ikuto has listened in complete silence, absentmindedly stroking Amu's pink hair. When Miyu was finished speaking, he smiled widely at Amu.

"Well, if this is how it is, them why were you crying?" he asked her quietly and gently.

"I didn't think she would do that for me," Amu replied against Ikuto's shirt. She pulled herself away from him to look at Miyu. She smiled and Miyu smiled back. "I'm glad she has enough faith in me to do such a thing."

"I didn't think I did until just now," Miyu admitted sheepishly. She looked up at Amu from underneath her hair. "You've always been the stronger sister."

"Yeah right," Amu replied with a small laugh, but she immediately sobered up. She brought a hand up to touch her heart. "I still have this bad feeling."

"Oh, please," Miyu scoffed. "It's just your imagination."

"Yeah, you're right," Amu said with a forced smile. "Just my imagination."

Ikuto placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and she gave him a thankful smile. She reached up and touched her lips to his, hands moving to his cobalt hair as she turned towards him.

"Um, guys," Miyu said hesitantly. "Takasu's busy fighting Gaito and you're um, kind of just standing there…"

Amu immediately broke away and Ikuto looked on in Gaito's direction.

"Hey!" Miyu shouted to Takasu. "Try to get his ring!"

Takasu only gave a loud caw in reply. He dove once more towards Gaito who was taken completely by surprise. With a loud shout, Gaito tried to jump out of the way, but Takasu was too swift. He took the black ring in his beak and felt a shiver pass through him due to the negative energy and unnatural coldness emitting from the ring. He successfully took it off of Gaito's finger and raced towards the others. He dropped the ring from his beak and Miyu had to jump slightly to catch it and prevent it from flying over her head. She turned to Amu and handed it to her. Amu looked at it with slight disgust and fear as she slipped it onto her fourth finger.

Ikuto forced back a shudder at the sight of the black stone against her creamy skin. It didn't seem natural.

"Ready?" Miyu asked Amu. She nodded and the two stepped forward, advancing towards Gaito and leaving Ikuto to watch them with no other option. Takasu flew towards him and changed back into human form with a flash of light and a strong gust of wind. He landed gracefully on his feet beside Ikuto and looked on at the girls with him.

"Do you have a good feeling about this?" he asked Ikuto with great seriousness as he focused his gaze on Miyu.

"No," Ikuto replied, looking at Amu. "Not at all."

"Hm," was Takasu's only reply before taking out his phone and calling his guards.

* * *

The sisters walked forward until they were only a few steps away from Gaito. He was kneeling on the ground, his fingers having been broken when Takasu snatched the ring. They were still connected to his hand, but were no longer able to be commanded and caused him burning pain. Still, he managed to place a dark smile on his face.

"Are you girls sure you'll be able to commands the rings to do good deeds?" He looked each of them in the eye. "Or are they going to overpower you?"

His words sent a great wave of doubt through each of the sisters and they briefly faltered. Gaito smiled at their weakness before losing consciousness due to pain.

'Whimp,' Amu thought as she tried to distract herself from her thoughts.

"We should start," Miyu told her. Amu glanced swiftly at her and nodded. They turned their back on Gaito and prepared themselves to reverse his magic.

They raised their hands, the ones that had rings on them and they each began to radiate their own color. Closing their eyes in concentration, the two began to sing. Their voices rode up and down in perfect harmony as they sang words unknown to either Ikuto or Takasu. The darkness coming from Amu's ring was being slowly overpowered by Miyu's ring's light.

'Heh, so that's why Amu had such a beautiful voice,' Ikuto thought as he watched her sing, completely enraptured by the sound. Takasu was in a similar state.

Since both of them were so engrossed in Amu and Miyu's singing, they didn't notice Gaito regain consciousness. He looked around himself slowly, taking everything in. He then saw Amu and Miyu singing and making all of his beloved darkness disappear. Filled with much rage, he threw himself to his feet and raced towards them. Ikuto and Takasu noticed him when he was only a few feet away from the girls and by then, it had been too late.

Gaito reached forward and pushed Miyu away. The impact flung her a few yards away from Amu, but she had managed to get a hold on Gaito's shirt and drag him along with her. She braced herself for impact as she hit the ground, Gaito landing next to her and hitting his head off the floor, causing him to fall unconscious once more, but the deed had already been done. Miyu's singing had ceased.

Amu looked on in horror as she realized she was the only one left singing. But she continued, never giving in to her fear. She heard Ikuto's shouts of fear as he tried to get to her. She glanced his way and saw Takasu holding him back as he thrashed around, trying desperately to get to her. She smiled sadly at him and the blackness of the ring returned into the air. But instead of spreading, it gathered around Amu's small form. She felt weariness seep into her bones, but tried desperately to fight against it.

Her voice rang out across the rooftop, completely and utterly alone. A tear fell slowly down her cheek as she sang her final note and the darkness overcame her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground, shaking from exhaustion.

"Amu!" Ikuto screamed. Takasu finally dropped his arms and Ikuto's legs moved of their own accord, his eyes only for Amu. He knelt beside her and took her in his arms, saying her name over and over. Miyu looked on at the scene with teary eyes. Takasu walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"Let's leave him be," he murmured quietly in her ear as he pulled her away. Miyu went along with him, but looked back over her shoulder at her barely breathing sister. Choking on her sobs, she turned away from the sight and walked away with Takasu. Takasu's guards were waiting in front of the door, wondering why they had been called. Takasu nodded toward the unconscious Gaito and told them to lock him up in a cell in the basement. They seemed confused with the order, but complied anyway.

Ikuto was clutching Amu's body close to him and trembling with emotion. She was already beginning to feel cold.

"Ikuto," he heard her whisper. He pulled back quickly to look at her. Her eyes were open and she gave him a small smile.

"Amu," he breathed, eyes filling with tears for the first time since she'd left years ago.

"Don't worry," she said weakly, touching his face with her hands. "I'll find a way to come back to you. Remember what Miyu said: I can return if the love I have for something in this world is great enough to overcome death. And I love you that much."

Ikuto's eyes grew wide as what she said processed in his brain. Her breath started to come in shallow gasps and he quickly drew her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her once more.

"I love you too, Amu," he whispered in her ear. He felt her smile and nod.

"I won't forget that," she told him. Once she uttered that last word, the Lock and Key burst into light. Ikuto lowered his lips to kiss hers. She responded for a few moments before pulling apart and smiling brightly at him.

"This isn't goodbye so stop kissing me so desperately." She pulled him towards her again and kissed him sweetly and softly. He tightened his hold around her and concentrated on the feeling of her lips against his. She pulled away again and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll be back," she whispered before bursting into golden dust. The tears Ikuto had been holding back broke through as he watched the glittering remains of Amu blow away from him, but he wasn't without hope. She told him she would come back. And he trusted her.

After all, she never broke her promises.

**NO FLAMES!!!! Please, no flames!! That make me feel like crap and I feel some coming on the horizon!!! :O Well, even though it was sad, I hope you enjoyed the chappy in some way... I'm depressed by it. And due to that, I'm making sure I get the next chappy up as soon as possible; I can't leave it like this for long... I want HAPPINESS!!!! -_- Urg, please review, but be gentle if you could... And all that's left after this is the epilogue!!! O.o Wow....**


	13. Chapter 13

**...The final chapter... I'm SOOO happy!! :D I hope everyone liked the story!!! I know I enjoyed writing this. I had so much fun writing this chapter. It's so much lighter than the last chapter. Everything's peaceful!! :) I have to be a guest star in the Junior Show(the girls that are 3-7 years old. i'm in the senior show so I usually don't have to put up with things like this...) in my dance school tomarrow so I wanted to get this up and be happy about it while I danced. Truthfully, I don't think I'm going to do too well so wish me luck!! I'm going to have to dance in front of hundreds of people and have to be extra good... I'm scared!! XD Anyway, enough with my boring life (and it is just that!!)!! Enjoy the final chapter of Her Dark Memories!! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't you know by now? No? Well then,... I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!! Got it now?**

**Epilogue**

_-Three months later-_

'Wow,' Ikuto thought as he walked under the blooming sakura trees. 'It's already been three months since then.' His violin case was heavy against his back as he weaved through the thin crowd of people, looking for a small, quiet place to play his instrument. Actually, he knew where he was going: the pavilion where Amu had sung "Yuuki no Uta" and broke his violin string.

About a month after Amu had left, Easter fired him, saying he was no longer useful. He was ecstatic, knowing that Amu had a hand in this. Unfortunately, Yoru went back into his egg shortly thereafter. Ikuto has achieved his dream of being free and he had to return to Ikuto's heart. Yoru had grinned at Ikuto, right before he went back into his egg, and told Ikuto, "Just believe in her." before disappearing. Ikuto guessed that his Chara had been referring to Amu.

Speaking of Amu, he wasn't quite sure what had happened to her. She'd turned to dust and was blown away from him, but that was the last he'd heard from her. Sure, she occupied his dreams nearly every night, but she hadn't directly appeared to him yet. But, taking Yoru's advice, Ikuto never lost hope.

Miyu was in hysterics for a few days. She locked herself in her room and didn't let anyone come in except for Takasu who brought her meals. After a while, Miyu regained most of her former energy and the first thing she did was run around everywhere, looking for Takasu. Ikuto was walking with him in the main lobby and when they saw Miyu running down the stairs, they were quite surprised. Truthfully, they didn't think she would be coming out of her room anytime soon. She sprinted up to Takasu and flung her arms around him, kissing him on the lips. His eyes were wide as saucers and Ikuto just smirked at him bewildered expression while thinking, 'I'm not surprised.'

About a week after that, Ikuto thought he should leave and give them more space. They let him go off on his own reluctantly. Takasu was now the owner of Halloween and he was grateful for the advice Ikuto could give him. Being with Easter for years gave the blue haired boy a good idea of how to run a corporation. Miyu just wanted to be around someone who was close to Amu and could tell her stories about her late sister. But she knew Amu was a difficult subject for Ikuto to talk about so she let him leave her and Takasu.

Ikuto went back to his apartment and had been living there since then. When he picked up the newspaper one morning, he saw the headline, "Former Halloween Director Gets Sentenced to Jail". Ikuto just grinned happily and walked back into his home.

Now, three months after Amu left, Ikuto was walking to the pavilion, thinking that he should try to remember Amu as best he could. He figured that playing Yuuki no Uta would be a good tribute to her. He smiled at the memory from back when she was still in Elementary School, thinking of how cute she had always been.

Ikuto took a deep breath as he lifted his violin and placed it under his chin. He lifted his bow up slowly and drew it across the strings, testing the sound and tuning it as he went along. When he was finally satisfied with it, he began quickly pushing the bow on the strings, creating a quick, upbeat melody. It had been one of his favorite tunes when he was younger and the music flowed from his fingers easily. He smiled as he recalled the sound of Amu's voice accompanying him. To Ikuto, it sounded better than when Utau had sung it. He closed his eyes and fell into the rhythm of the notes.

The volume of Amu's voice rose until it seemed as though she was standing right in front of him, really there, singing. He quickly opened his eyes and realized with dismay that no one was there. Closing his eyes once more, he tried to concentrate on the music and his memories, making sure not to let them overwhelm him again.

Actually, there was someone in front of Ikuto. He just couldn't quite see her yet. A slender girl with long flowing straight hair was materializing in front of him, surrounded by a glowing golden light with shimmering sparkles emitting from her form. The brightest point of light was around her neck, where a necklace or locket would sit. Her figure began to become more detailed and you could make out a smile on her face as her lips shaped the words to the song Ikuto's violin was producing.

Ikuto felt a light, warm breeze brush his face and softly blow his hair. The song came to a close as he pulled his bow over the tight strings, wishing that the song would never cease and that he would be able to listen to Amu's voice for much longer. But he had no say in that and lifted his bow and brought it to his side, away from the violin. He did the same with the violin, without opening his eyes. He wanted the memory to remain as clear as possible. As the image in his head grew blurry and his final attempts to grasp it again failed, he sighed in annoyance.

And that was when someone wrapped their arms around him in a warm embrace.

Flinging open his eyes, he looked down in shock at Amu, completely alive. Her head was buried in his chest and he felt the warmth of life radiating from his through his light shirt.

"Amu," he whispered as he stared down at her. Lifting her head from his chest, she smiled brightly at him and her eyes sparkled with happiness. He put one of his hands on the small of her back, the violin still in hand, and crushed her to him once more. He rested his head against hers and breathed in her rosy scent, smiling in relief to have her back in his arms.

She finally pulled away from him after what seemed like hours and he let her go reluctantly.

"How?" he asked simply, never taking his eyes off of her. She lightly touched the Humpty Lock with her fingertips and walked over to his violin case. She picked it up and strolled back to him, the Dumpty Key jingling from the handle. She detached the violin gently from his hands and placed it aside, but kept the Dumpty Key. She passed it to Ikuto.

"Ikuto," she began, speaking his name for the first time in three months. "Don't you remember what Miyu said? Love that can overcome death; if anyone has it, don't you think it would be us?"

Ikuto didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. Her lips touched his and she responded immediately, just as eager as he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist. They slowly pulled away, smiling brightly at each other. Amu reached up on her tip toes and kissed him again, happiness flowing steadily through both of them. Ikuto slyly slid his Dumpty Key into the Humpty Lock around her neck. A great light burst from the lock and key, but neither Amu nor Ikuto noticed nor did they care. They just continued moving their lips in a deep kiss, slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen and much passion.

"My little sparrow's kissing a BOY!" an all too familiar voice screamed.

Amu's lips stilled and she pulled away from Ikuto turning in the direction it had come from. Standing a few yards away were all of Amu's most recent late family. Tsugumu, her father, was glaring at Ikuto, but you could see the hidden pleasure and of course horror in his eyes. Midori had eyes only for Amu and smiled happily at her. Ami was between her parents, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Amu's eyes filled with tears and she raced towards them, leaving Ikuto to watch. Her parents embraced her tightly and Ami clung to her leg. Even after all this time, none of them had aged at all. While Amu had been dead, she heard nothing of her parents which had caused her great pain. Now that they were with her once more, she felt happiness welling up inside of her. She was with Ikuto again and her family was with her for the moment, hopefully forever, but she wasn't holding her breath. They did die after all.

After Tsugumu was done kissing his daughter's face, he hugged her close to him, glaring at Ikuto over her head. Ikuto had to try hard to prevent his trademark smirk from showing. Midori pulled away from her adopted daughter and smiled warmly at him.

"You're a good boy for Amu," she said wisely as she looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Mama!" Tsugumu cried in despair.

"Nee-chan!" Ami shouted as she raced up to Ikuto and hugged him. He grinned down at her and picked her up into his arms.

"Not you too, my sweet Ami-chan," her father said, pouting.

Ikuto walked over to Amu, who was watching him with amusement and picked her up bridal style and placed Ami in her lap.

"Strong," Midori commented in amazement. Tsugumu's pout just grew wider.

"Ikuto," Amu shouted, bright red. Ikuto grinned at her. It was good to be around her again.

Ami giggled and touched his hair with her small soft hand. Her eyes widened in wonder as she felt the silky strands brush against her fingers.

"Soft," she whispered as Ikuto chuckled at her.

"Amu thinks so too," he replied with a smirk at Amu as he put the girls down.

"Shut up," Amu muttered. Tsugumu started to fake-cry and Midori smiled widely, showing her teeth. Ami walked back over to them and they each smiled at the couple, even their father. Slowly, they began to fade away, glitter softly radiating off of them. Amu's eyes widened as they started to become transparent.

"Don't go yet," she said frantically as she looked at each of their faces. Her father abruptly grew sober and smiled at her.

"We only came to properly say goodbye, Amu-chan," he said. His gaze then shifted to Ikuto. "And to make sure that we can trust him to keep you safe."

"Your daughter's in good hands," Ikuto replied, putting his arms around Amu and pulling her to his chest. She grew pink, but made no remark.

"Take good care of her," Midori told him sternly though her eyes were laughing and bright. Ikuto nodded and the spirits started to fade away.

"Goodbye, Mama, Papa, Ami," Amu whispered as they disappeared once more. Ikuto's arms tightened around her before he let one drop and came to her side, keeping one arm on her shoulder.

"Let's go back to my place," he said, picking up his violin case and walking towards the park exit.

"Don't you mean our place?" Amu asked him playfully. "I'm assuming you'll let me stay with you. After all, I don't have a home anymore."

"You'll always be at home when you're with me."

Amu was surprised by his comment and cast him a sideways glance. He was looking ahead of him, eyes shining. This was the first time she had ever seen such happiness inside of him. Silence fell around them as they continued to walk under the beautiful pink trees.

"That was a very corny thing to say, you know?" she teased, breaking the silence.

Ikuto shrugged and him arm around her shoulder tightened. "But it's still true." He smirked as he looked down at her red face.

She smirked back at him as she stopped walking and turned towards him. He dropped his arm from her shoulder in surprise, but made no other movements. She gripped his collar in both of her hands as she pulled his face to hers, a smile appearing on her lips as their lips connected.

It couldn't get better than this.

**The End**

**Finally, I'm done!! I'm so happy right now!!! I have other story ideas, but I won't post them until I write out the whole story or at least most of it. I don't want you all to wait too long for chapter updates like I made you do with this story!! :) And I won't be doing many one-shots, but I will probably do short stories instead. YAY!! And please tell me if you liked how I described Ikuto's violin playing. I want to write a music related fic and I want to know how I did!! Anyway, I'm really excited right now!! I have a lot of books waiting to be read in my room right now and I can't wait to start!!!! I've been focusing on this story with all of my attention and my books have been pushed to the side!! :O So, please review and be sure to check out my new stories whenever I get them up!! :) And a big thanks to all of my reviewers!! You got me past 100 reviews and I never really thought this story was going to get nearly so much!! Thanks so much everybody!!!!!! *waves* Bye!!!**


End file.
